Unfortunate Love
by iljasperhaleex33
Summary: Edward is the geek of Forks High & Bella is the most popular girl. Edward is madly in love with Bella but there is 1 prob. Her boyfriend. With the help of Edward's siblings and new friends, can he win Bella over before Senior year or grad?
1. Bella and the Geek

_Hey guys!! I'm back yet again with a new story!!! It's all human and Edward is the geek of forks high. Bella is the most popular girl. Everything will be explained in this chapter. I hope yall like it. I know this story has been done before, but i wanted to take a whack at it. _

_If you havent read my other stories, My Escape and A Little Longer, Please go check them out. I sadly say i haven't gotten any reviews for A Little Longer so im very upset. Please make me feel better. _

_Well i hope yall enjoy _

_:D_

* * *

Bella and the Geek

I woke up to the sound of my radio playing. It was playing _Another Day _from the musical Rent. In many ways, this song fit to my day perfectly.

Today was just another day. Another day that I would be chastised for my brains and my looks. Another day that I will have food thrown at me or be tripped in the halls. Another day that I will chicken out of fighting back to all the rude people in my life. And another day that I will be staring at the most beautiful girl in school.

Isabella Marie Swan. Bella for short.

Bella is not only beautiful, but she's kind, sweet, funny, caring, smart… everything I look for in a girl. She has long mahogany-colored hair and the prettiest shade of chocolate-brown eyes. The only problem is, she's popular and I'm not so popular.

Who Am I kidding? I'm at the bottom of the social class at my school. I am called Outcast or Nerd to many people. Sometimes I think it's my grades. Straight A's and AP classes do not make me so popular. Sometimes I think it's my looks. I have bronze hair that it always combed back neatly. I have really bad acne on my face and retainers in my teeth. I had black framed glasses, too, that gave a dark tint to my green eyes.

So yeah, I am a geek. And in my junior year at Forks High School, I have yet to make a move on the only girl who's caught my attention, the captain of the cheerleading team. Call me a punk, but there's also another problem.

Jacob Black. Jake for short. (Not to me anyway.)

Jacob is Bella's boyfriend. They have been together since freshman year and most people would say they were in love. Some people might say that they're the perfect couple. But hey, do I care? … … … …

Of course I care! He's no good for her. She's too perfect to deserve a guy like him. He is what you would call the perfect bad boy.

Jacob doesn't own a car like the rest of us, he owns a motorcycle. He always wears tight jeans and tight muscle shirts. He's also the captain of the football team. He can pummel me to the ground in three seconds if I let him. That's why I always chicken out of talking to Bella. Jacob scares me.

Not that he would do anything out in the open, per say. You see, I have a brother and a sister. Emmett and Alice Cullen are my adoptive siblings. They are awesome but they are also popular. Emmett is co-captain of the football team and is not so fond of Jacob. He thinks Jacob "stole his spot to be captain." My brother has huge muscles, like Jacob, with brown, curly hair and brown eyes. But is the biggest teddy bear you will ever meet who has dimples. Alice is co-captain, too, but of the cheerleading team. Her and Bella are best friends and she's not fond of Jacob either. She assumes that there is someone who is better off for Bella than "that jerk who doesn't give a damn." My sister is short and has spiky black hair with brown eyes too. But don't mistake her size. She can throw a punch as hard as Emmett can. We are all in 11th grade together.

"C'mon, Edward! We're going to be late again." Alice yelled up the stairs to me as I popped in my retainers.

"Okay, just grab me a granola bar." I walked down the stairs to meet my brother and sister at Emmett's Jeep. I walked into the kitchen to say goodbye to my mom and dad.

Carlisle and Esme Cullen could never have children of their own. So they adopted us three as their own children.

"Bye, mom. Bye dad."

"Bye, son," Carlisle said while heading to the front door and patting my shoulder.

"Bye, honey. Ave a good day today. Alice already grabbed your breakfast. Now do you have your retainer case? I don't want you to loose another pair." I groaned.

"Yes, mom." I hugged her and walked out the door. Emmett and Alice were already in the car waiting for me. I hoped in and we sped down to the high school.

"Edward," Alice groaned as she turned to look at me.

"What?" I checked to see if I had pants on.

"You should have let me dress you today. Instead of wearing those same old khaki pants and button down shirts." She shook her head and Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, Ed. If you ever want Bella to notice you, you've got to dress better, dude."

"Why do you guys always assume that I want Bella to notice me?" I looked out the window, realizing we were almost to the school.

"Oh paaaaleeeeease, Edward. We all know you are massively in love with Bellarina. Don't try to hide it bro." Emmett said while Alice tried to muffle her laugh.

"Oh, just shut up." We pulled into the parking lot and got out. We walked to our homerooms. I was a little too eager. Did I mention I have every class with Bella? That's right. She takes AP and college classes. Brains and Beauty! There was the sound of a loud motor and everyone in the parking lot looked towards the noise.

"Oh, no," I muttered and looked away so no one would see me blush. On the back of a Ducati was the gorgeous girl herself. The bike came to a stop and she took off her full-helmet, shaking her hair out. I felt like I was in a movie. You know, when they have those slow motions of girls shaking their hair out. Well, this was exactly what I was looking at. She unzipped her jacket a little, revealing her v-neck shirt showing a little cleavage. She scanned the crowd that had gathered and spotted me. She smiled and waved at me eagerly. I waved back and she busied herself by getting her stuff together and getting off the bike. That's when I noticed who was on the front.

Ugh. Jacob. He also took off his helmet and Bella ran her fingers through his short hair. He smiled at her and got off the bike as well, holding onto her waist. Bella blushed as Jacob kissed her passionately. There were a lot of whistles and hoots from everyone. They pulled apart and walked hand-in-hand to Bella's class. Jacob walks her to every class every single day. I would have sworn he looked back at me and smirked.

I walked to my classroom as well, and I stopped when I saw the 'perfect couple' making out by the door. Bella looked like she was trying to get Jacob off of her but he just wouldn't budge.

"Jacob, stop. Everyone's staring," She whispered, but I overheard her musical voice.

"C'mon, Bells. You never want to have any fun with me." Jacob pouted and tried to kiss her again.

"Not in school, no." She tried pushing him off again.

"I think she said to get off of her." Where did that come from? I looked around, but saw that no one was in sight. _Please, Lord. I hope that wasn't me. Please, not me!_

"What did you say, Cullen?!" Jacob turned around and glared at me furiously. _Aw man. That was me. Where did this sudden boost of confidence come from? _

"Just listen to her, man." I started to sweat and my heart beat quickly.

"Why don't you mind your own business, Cullen? I didn't know that my girlfriend's needs involved you." He stepped closer to me and I stepped back.

"Jake, stop." Bella was over to his side in a flash and she held his arm. He shook her off forcefully and she looked taken aback.

"No, Bella. I think Edward here should learn a little lesson." With that he gave me a painful blow to my stomach. I bent over and held my stomach, groaning in pain.

"Jacob!" Bella pushed him aside. "Go away! Why the heck would you do that!" She reached me and tried to look into my eyes. "Are you okay, Edward?"

I straightened up and saw that Jacob had left. "I'm fine, Bella. Thanks." She helped clean me up and we walked to class right on time. We took our seats in the back of the room and we immediately started talking. Our homeroom teacher was a drunk, and every Monday morning he would just take attendance and lay his head on the desk.

"So, Edward. How was your weekend?" Bella's eyes were so beautiful and her voice was so smooth.

"It was fine. Nothing really happened, except I had to go to the hospital." I looked away from her knowing she would over-react like she always does.

"Oh my goodness. Edward, what happened?" Her beautiful eyes were wide with worry.

"I just had a really bad nose bleed. Not even my mom could stop it, so I went to see my dad." I shrugged and tried to hide my laugh.

She smacked my arm lightly. "Edward Anthony! Don't scare me like that. I thought you had cancer or something."

"Now why would I hurt you by telling you I had cancer?" I smirked at her.

"I don't know. Maybe because you would only have three months to live." We both laughed at that. I loved her laugh. It always made my day.

"How was your weekend, Bella?" She blushed deeply. "Spill it, Bells."

"Alright. Well, I went to a party with Jacob on Saturday and he sort of asked of me something very important." She wouldn't meet my eyes.

"And…?" The bell rang and we both jumped. "In, trig," I warned before we walked to our next class. On my way over, I saw the new kids that were due today. They moved here from Alaska and they were twins. They were going to be in the 11th grade with the rest of us.

Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes. They were both very tall. Rosalie had long hair, almost to her waist and was very pretty. Not as pretty as Bella, though. Jasper was noticeable muscular under his t-shirt, but not as muscular as my brother or Jacob for that matter. They were walking with their arms linked to their next class and walked into my Trigonometry classroom. _Hm. Interesting. _

I walked into my class and took my seat. I sat in-between Bella, of course, and an empty seat. The twins were talking quietly to the teacher up front, so I turned to Bella so she would continue her conversation.

"So what happened at that party, Bella?" She flushed again and I smiled inwardly.

"Well, he asked me to do something with him. You know…" She was hesitating and I filled with rage.

"HE, WHAT?!" Everyone turned to look at me.

"Mr. Cullen. If there is a problem, I can excuse you to the principle to talk about it."

"No, Mrs. Martinez. I'm fine. It won't happen again." I looked back at Bella who wouldn't meet my eyes. "What happened, Bella?" I spoke through clenched teeth.

"Well… I considered it at first. Then, I agreed." I lost it.

"BELLA! How could you?!" I stood up knocking down both my chair and my desk. How can she do something so personal with someone so unworthy?

"Edward, please sit down. You're not letting me finish." She tried to get me to calm down, but I was already feeling tight. "Edward, where's your pump?" She started rummaging through my bag and I started to breath heavier. She handed me my pump and I took it. She picked up my chair and desk, sitting me down. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." I put my pump away and Mrs. Martinez just shook her head.

"Well, if Mr. Cullen is quite done, I would like to introduce the class to our new students. Everyone, this is Rosalie and Jasper Hale. I expect you to make them feel at home. Jasper can sit next to Edward and Rosalie can sit next to Bella." Everyone nodded and the twins came to sit at their assigned seats.

"Hey, I'm Jasper Hale." He held out his hand to me.

"Edward Cullen." I shook his hand quickly and class started. Bella continued to glance at me, but I avoided her looks. How could she do that? It made me feel so disgusted for her. I was hoping she was the type of girl that would wait till marriage. The bell rang and I heard Jasper sigh loudly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm not so good at Trig. I know I'm going to fail this class."

"Don't worry. I can tutor you if you want. Trig comes easily to me." I started to pack up my stuff and felt Jasper smile behind me.

"Thanks, man. You're awesome." He smiled again and walked out of the room, leaving me with Bella.

"Please, Edward. Just listen." She continued to beg and I finally gave in when we were in our Government class.

"Fine, Bella. What else happened?" I took out my notebook, doodling on the cover.

"Well, we started to get into it when I stopped him. I realized that I wanted to wait for marriage." _There she is. _

"Really?" I was afraid to hope. She was just too perfect.

"Really. Not that Jacob was too happy about it."

"What did he say?" If that jerk said something hurtful, I will literally… get my brother to kill him for me.

"He just said he was tired of waiting. But if he really loves me like he says, he'll wait, right?" She looked so hopeful, but I couldn't lie to her.

"Of course he'll wait for you. If he truly loves you like he says." There. That wasn't completely a lie. She smiled at me and class began.

The rest of the morning went by quickly and before I knew it, it was lunch. I sat at my usual table. I always sit with Emmett, Alice, and Bella. Jacob always sat with his football friends and left Bella out. We were eating lunch and talking quietly before we heard two people stop at our table. We looked up to see the Hale twins.

"Hey, is it okay if we sit with you guys?" Rosalie asked. She had a stern voice, but she seemed nice enough to sit with us. So did her brother.

"Sure," Emmett said with the loudest voice I have every heard. They sat down simultaneously. _Wow. They really are twins. _

"So where did you guys come from?" Alice asked, staring at Jasper. _What's that about?_

"We moved here from Alaska," He answered staring back at Alice. Oh hell no. He better not be going after my little sis. That's just not acceptable. I looked over at Emmett, but he was too busy talking to Rosalie to notice. _Am I the only dummy who can't have the guts to talk to the girl I love. _

I left the others talking, saying I had to go to the library. I got up with my full tray, I wasn't that hungry, and walked to the garbage can. When I was almost there, I felt someone trip me and I fell quickly to the floor. I had mashed potatoes and gravy in my hair, and chocolate milk down my shirt. The cafeteria was silent for a second before everyone broke out in laughter.

"Oops. Sorry, Geek-ward." Mike Newton. I should've known. He laughed and high-fived all his friends. I stood up and ran out of the cafeteria. The doors closed behind me and I sat on the floor. I put my head into my hands and moaned.

"Why do I have to get embarrassed in front of Bella, the only girl I love," I mumbled into my hands.

"What did you just say, Geek-ward?!" Oh no. I knew that voice.

"I didn't mean that, Jacob." I got up quickly and held my hands up in surrender.

"I'm not deaf, Cullen. And if you ever go near my girlfriend again, you will not be able to move your body for a month. Understand?" He towered over me and I cowered away, not answering. I felt a sharp pain in my mouth and I grabbed my jaw.

"I said do you understand?!" Jacob was grabbing onto my collar, his fist ready to throw another punch. I nodded quickly and he dropped me on the sidewalk. I crumpled into a ball and cried. Yeah, I know I sound like the only pussy, crying. I can't help it though. My life is just so messed up. I heard the cafeteria doors open and heels walk out.

"Oh, no. Edward!" The person ran to me and turned me to face them. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Nothing, Bella." I told her this every time.

"Like hell it's nothing. Your lip is bleeding." She took out a napkin and dabbed my lip. "Edward. I'm tired of you lying to me. Tell me who did this and I will stop them."

I cried harder. If only she knew who she was willing to stop.

"Trust me, Bella. You wouldn't be able to stop who's doing this to me." I looked away from her as her features filled with pain and hurt.

"C'mon. I'll take you to the nurse to get cleaned up." She helped me up and walked me to the nurse. She stood with me until I was finished. He whole time, she had the same look on her face: confusion, pain and hurt. I felt so bad, but it was true. She won't be able to help me. No one can.

We walked to our Biology class in silence. The hour passed quickly and I was then changing for Gym. I _hate _gym class with a passion. I never hit the ball and I always fell on my face, thanks to people's feet and my clumsiness. We were playing volleyball today and I got hit in the head like three times. I was ordered to sit out and I watched the various games going on. I looked over at the girl's game and saw Bella. More like I stared. I knew it was rude, but she was something to look at, especially in shorts and a tank. She was playing aggressively, like always. She caught me staring and waved. I waved back and she got hit in the head by the ball, hard.

Everyone ran to her and Jacob was the first one there.

"Who caused this," He said, outraged. Everyone looked at me and I gulped loudly. Bella started to come back to her senses before Jacob could say any more.

"I'm fine. Thanks, everyone." She got up and stared at my fearful self. "Don't worry, Edward. It wasn't your fault." I nodded my head and the bell rang, dismissing us from school. I changed quickly and walked to my brother's car. Emmett and Alice were waiting for me, talking to the Hale twins animatedly.

"Hey, guys. Ready to go?" I was a little too eager to leave before Jacob came out.

"What's wrong, Edward? You look like a serial killer is after you." Emmett laughed at his joke.

"Can we just go?" That's when everyone heard bickering at the gym door.

"Jake! How can you say something like that?!" Bella yelled and stormed away.

"It's true, Bella." Jacob ran after her. He grabbed on her arm forcefully and she gasped from the pain. "Please believe me," he yelled in her face.

"Let go, Jacob. You're hurting me." She struggled and the five of us went to intervene.

"She said let go, Jake." Emmett grabbed Bella's other arm and pulled her away from Jacob. He pushed her to me while she cried in my arms. I held onto her tighter and Emmett blocked Jacob's path to me. Jacob stormed away and got on his bike.

"Let's go, everyone," Alice said, helping me soothe Bella.

"Is it okay if you guys drive me home," Bella asked when she calmed down.

"Of course it's okay," I said leading her to Emmett's car. We dropped her off at home and she promised to call me later. We returned to our own home and I started on my homework, anxiously waiting Bella's call.

****

My phone rang at 7 pm. I quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Edward. It's me, Bella." _Finally!

"Hey, Bella. What's up?"

_"Nothing, really. I just wanted to explain to you why I was so upset at Jacob today. He told me something that surprised me." _

"Okay…?" I was a little afraid to hear what she would say.

_"First, he said he wanted to hurt you. When I asked why, he said that you were infatuated with me and deserved to be taught a lesson. I got so upset because you are my best friend. I wouldn't want Jacob to do anything to you. I don't know how I would handle that." _My fears were confirmed. She wouldn't be able to protect me from Jacob.

"Well, Bella. Don't worry about me. Trust me, I'll be fine." I knew I wouldn't be, but I couldn't stand her worried voice anymore.

_"Just promise me that if he does something to you, you'll tell me." _She sounded hopeful.

"Okay, Bella…"

_"Promise me, Edward." _

"Okay, I promise."

_"Bye, Edward. Sleep well." _

"You, too, Bella." _Click. _

I felt so bad for making the only promise that I couldn't keep. And I made that promise to Bella! Oh, man. I hate my life. I laid down on my bed and started humming. That's when something sparked in me and I hurried to the living room. I sat down at my grand piano and began playing the notes I hummed in my head. I stayed up all night writing my new composition. At 3 am, I was done. What would I name it? _Light bulb! _I decided on my name quickly.

Bella's Lullaby.


	2. Best Friends

Best Friends

"Alice!" I whined as my little sister went through all of my clothes. "Must you really dress me?"

"Edward… I didn't want to tell you this 'cause I knew you would be embarrassed, but… I heard you playing your piano the day the twins transferred to our school. It was a beautiful composition. So, I went to play it and found that you titled it 'Bella's Lullaby'."

"Ugh! You are the nosiest person I have ever met, Mary Alice! I can't believe you spied on me, and went through my stuff." My hands balled into fists and I started to shake slightly.

"Relax, Edward! I wasn't the only one… Emmett heard, too." She crossed her arms. I stared at her murderously.

"That's right, lil' bro," Emmett said as he barged in. He took a seat on my bed and looked at me with the widest grin.

"Why the heck are you looking at me like that?" I looked at Alice to see she had the same expression. "What are you guys up to?"

"We want you to be with Bella, Edward. We don't want her to be with Jacob anymore. He's a jerk. So we have dedicated ourselves to hooking you two up." Alice spoke too quickly and then continued to look through my clothes.

"That's very nice of you guys, but I can handle this myself." I stood up and grabbed my usual clothes. I reached around my sister to grab my sneaker and she saw the last thing I wanted her to see.

"Edward! What is that?" Alice pointed at my face in a horrified manner.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Alice." I made a bolt for the door, hopefully getting away from my brother and sister before they investigate.

"Emmett! Grab him!" Just when I was about the cross the doorway, I felt two strong hands grab the top of my arms and pull me back into my room.

"Talk, Edward." I've never seen Emmett so serious before, and his voice was filled with anger. Alice grabbed my face, examining my cut and bruises.

"How did you get those, Edward?" Alice and Emmett both stood shoulder-to-shoulder with their arms crossed.

"Well, long story short, I fell down the stairs at school." _More like someone pushed me down the stairs. _

"Do you believe that, Alice?"

"No, dear brother, Emmett. Do you?"

"No, lovely sister." He turned to me. "Now tell us the truth."

"That is the truth. Now if you don't mind, I want to get ready for school before we're late." I walked around them and into my bathroom. I got dressed quickly and put in my retainers. I walked out to my brothers car and we drove off.

"Emmett, don't forget we have to pick up Bella." Alice was staring at the road while she spoke.

"Her and Jacob are at it again?" Emmett glanced at her briefly and we all scoffed.

"What else would it be. I just want her to fix her truck so she can drive her very own car." Alice rolled her eyes and I gave her a look of disbelief.

"Alice, how can you say that? Bella is your friend."

"It's not that I don't like picking her up, but it would be nice for her to be independent for herself. She is too needy on Jacob and when he isn't there, she leans on us." Alice shook her head. "She wasn't like that before…"

We all seemed to get lost in the memory. Bella would always carry herself well, with so much confidence and fire. She would never let anyone sass her or look at her wrong. But yet, she had a gentle and subtle look to her that always made you like her. She was naturally a good person and she would be caring towards everyone.

Now, she was still caring and sweet, but not to everyone. She was only nice to the people who were close to her. She didn't seem to notice anyone else around her. But worse of all, she doesn't have that self-confidence anymore. That fire that shown so brightly is now dying out. She doesn't seem to care that everyone is talking about her 'promiscuous' life with Jacob. She doesn't seem to care anymore. Jacob has really screwed her up.

When I came out of my thoughts, we were idling in front of Bella's house. She lived with her father, Charlie, and he had already left for work. Bella came running out of the house: jacket half on, bag on the other shoulder, and granola bar in her mouth. She ran to our car and got in, breathing heavily.

"Hey, guys. I'm so sorry. I woke up a little late." She chewed on her granola bar and checked her bag at the same time. I laughed silently at her cuteness.

"Well, let's just get to school." Emmett pulled out of the street and sped off towards the school. We were having trouble finding a parking space until we saw Rose standing in an empty spot next to her brother's car. Emmett parked quickly and jumped out, the rest of us following slowly.

"Thanks, Rose." Emmett hugged her closely. Out of the two months they had been here, Rosalie and Jasper have started dating my brother and sister. I looked back at Alice to see Jasper whispering in her ear. She giggled softly and stared at him. Rose and Emmett intertwined hands and walked towards the buildings. We all followed.

Bella and I sort of followed behind awkwardly. We both had our heads down, staring at our feet.

"Bella," called Jacob. We both turned to see him running towards his girlfriend. She turned quickly with a scowl, gabbed my arm and kept walking forward. It was no use, though. Jacob was right next to her in the next second.

"C'mon, baby. Don't be like that. Last night was just a misunderstanding. We can work through this." He tried to kiss her, but she pulled away quickly.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Jake. Just give me some space." We walked off quickly, Bella still grasping my arm. Her nails were digging through my skin and I gasped in pain. "Oh, gosh, Edward. I'm so sorry." She removed her hand and I saw a drop of blood trickle down my arm.

I fainted.

"Edward…? Can you hear me? It's Bella." I struggled to open my eyes and I felt pressure on my hand. "Can you squeeze my hand, Edward?" I gave a slight squeeze and heard her sigh in relief. I slowly opened my eyes to see Bella's face. She smiled and I sat up slowly.

"What happened?" I rubbed my head softly and felt an ice pack on it.

"Well, you know how sensitive you are with blood. You saw it and fainted. I brought you to the nurse and now you're up." She smiled again and I smiled back.

"What period are we in?" I looked around for a clock.

"It's, sort of, lunch time now." She looked a little sheepish as my eyes bulged. "Don't worry. You didn't miss much. I'll come over later and let you copy my notes. We'll even do our homework together okay?"

I nodded. "You should go to lunch, Bella. I'll be okay by myself." She nodded and left the room without another word. I stared after her and then got up myself. I walked to my locker to get my packed lunch and saw something _I _didn't want to see.

Right at the end of the hallway, I saw two people playing tonsil hockey. At first I thought it was Emmett and Rosalie because of the muscles and long hair. But as my eyes adjusted to the dim light, I made out the faces of the two people in the hallway. I gasped loudly and they both stared at me, hatred in their eyes. I turned and ran to the cafeteria, spotting my table right away.

_I have to tell Bella. I have to tell Bella. I have to tell Bella. _

I ran to the table and stopped to take a breath.

"Edward. What's wrong?" asked Bella alarmed. I fought to catch my breath and felt an asthma attack coming on. Emmett rummaged through my pocket and handed me my inhaler. I took a pump and put it away. When my breath came back, I opened my mouth to speak…

"Bella!" No. He can't do this. I will tell her, even if it kills me. "C'mon let's talk for a second." He didn't let her respond and pulled her away from the table. I sat down in defeat and put my head in my hands.

"What were you going to sat before, Edward?" Rosalie stared at me intently and I just shook my head.

I can't believe how stupid he is. He has the best looking girl at school and he's sucking-face with another girl? And she, of all people, does not deserve to be treated that way. I would do anything for that girl to be mine, a privilege I would be blessed with. And there he is, having the biggest blessing in the world and giving off to the devil himself.

Jacob will never get away with this. I will tell her one way or another.

The doorbell rang and I hurried to answer it. Bella said she was still coming over to do homework. I opened the door and, there in all of her glory and beauty, Bella was standing casually on my porch step. I smiled and ushered her inside, following suit.

"Okay, then. Let's get started."

The night was very uneventful. I copied down notes and we did homework, not really talking so much. We only took a break to eat dinner my mom made. And then we went back to work. At 8:05, we were finished with all of our homework.

"Phew. I'm beat." Bella laid back on the sofa.

"Me, too." I laid flat on my back on the floor. We both started laughing at how much homework we get everyday.

"So, Edward. What were you dying to tell me in the cafeteria today?" She leaned forward to look at my face and I started to sweat.

"I don't think you're going to like this news so much." I looked away from the pools of chocolate and started playing with the loose strings in the rug.

"You can tell me anything, Edward. You know that."

"Yeah, I do. But sometimes, things are unbelievable. And I can't stand being called a liar again."

"Edward… You know Jacob didn't mean to call you a liar. We had a nice, long talk today and he apologized for everything he ever did to me or you."

"It's too late to apologize…" Bella groaned. "What?"

"Edward. Please tell me you're not going to breakout in song. I don't even know if you can sing."

"No. I'm not going to sing. And I noticed that you and Jacob would talk when you didn't ride back with us." I looked down at my hands and turned onto my stomach.

"Edward, just tell me. I won't get mad. I promi-

"Don't promise me something you can't keep, Bella. If I tell you what I know, you are bound to get sad or upset or even angry. I couldn't live with myself if I caused you that much pain." I started to shake with fury. This was all Jacob's fault.

"What's Jacob's fault?" Bella looked at me curiously. _Did I just say that out loud?_

"Bella, please don't make me tell you…" I pleaded with her, but she seemed un-phased.

'Edward, please don't make me make you tell me…" She gave me an expecting look and I gave in. I couldn't deny my angel anything.

"I saw Jacob making out with Lauren in the hallway today." To my surprise, Bella started laughing loudly. I looked at her with disbelief and she continued to laugh. "What's so funny, Bella?" I was angry now. How could she laugh at that?

"That's impossible, Edward." I shook with rage.

"Why would I lie about something like that, Bella? Do you think I live to make you miserable or something?" Bella stopped laughing and stared at me.

"It's true?" She looked dazed.

"Yes," I said in defeat. "I'm sorry, Bella." Her lip started to quiver just as her eyes started tearing up. "Please don't cry."

"I have to go, Edward. And don't be sorry about telling me. I had to know. Thank you." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and started to grab her things. I blushed.

"Just remember that you always have me, Bella." I smiled at her and she smiled back halfheartedly.

"I will." Then she walked out the door.

"I knew that guy was no good," said a small voice up the stairs. I looked up to see my pissed off brother and sister. They were leaning on the railing looking over the living room. I shook my head, knowing they heard the whole conversation.

"Just don't get worked up over it." They narrowed their eyes at me simultaneously. "Bella can take care of this herself." I gathered my stuff and headed up the stairs.

"If I have anything to do with it," I heard Emmett mutter.

"Em, seriously. She wouldn't like us medaling." He looked at me just as I entered my room.

"Trust me, Edward. I won't be medaling." He stalked off to his room ans Alice went to hers. I sighed and closed my door. Collapsing on my bed, I started to think of what I got myself into.

Jacob would no doubt find out that I was the one who told Bella what I saw. He would have no problem breaking my face and my third air of glasses. He would totally manipulate Bella into still being with him. And I bet he started cheating on her ever since she told me that she wouldn't have sex with him. That was like 4 months ago. That was so ungrateful of him. He had everything: popularity, Bella, everything. Yet he still wants more: sex. Why can't he just wait for marriage like I'm planning to do. He is such a boy.

I just hoped that tomorrow would be a better day, even if I do get my butt kicked.

My brother pulled into the parking lot and we all jumped out. Bella said she would get a ride from her dad, so I knew she was embarrassed of confronting me, knowing I was the one to tell her something she should've known.

I walked toward the gym to wait for Bella, and I saw Jacob walk up to me. _Oh boy. _

"Listen, Cullen! You _really _need to stay out of my business. It's not your job to open your big mouth to Bella." He stalked off to the other side of the sidewalk, probably waiting for Bella too.

Charlie's cruiser came into the parking lot and stopped right in front of the gym. He got out with a murderous look in Jacob's direction and opened the car door for Bella. She got out, her eyes red and puffy. She shot a look in Jacob direction and came straight to me. Charlie stood by her side and he nodded at me politely. I gave Bella a hug and Charlie walked back into his car. As he drove off, Jacob walked up to us and grabbed Bella's arm. She stiffened and faced him head-on.

"What, Jake?" she sneered and he looked taken aback.

"Please, Bella, baby. Just give me another chance. You know how everything has been for me lately…" I didn't know what he was talking about, but Bella seemed to soften for a second before her eyes turned cold again.

"That's no excuse, Jacob. You lied to me and you used me in an unforgivable way. I don't think I can ever give you another chance."

"Bella, please. Maybe this will make up your mind…" He kissed her. At first she looked surprised, but then she kissed him back. I was appalled myself. I saw the twins passing by and they shot me a questioning look. I shrugged and turned back to Bella and Jacob. I was shaking with anger as he finally pulled back. Bella had a dazed look and a smile on her face.

"Did that help you out?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"You know," Bella said seductively, "it really did. I've made up my mind." Then, she slapped him. Hard. "Don't you ever kiss me like that again. I'm threw with you, Jacob Black. We're over!" She grabbed my arm and pulled us to class, leaving a shocked Jacob behind.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I asked as we took our seats in homeroom.

"I'm fine. I just want you to know that I appreciate what you did for me." She smiled softly and I nodded my head. _If only she knew. _

I knew they would never last without each other. Jacob and Bella started dating again recently. They were never apart and Bella hardly saw me any more.

It was that last day of junior year and I hadn't even gone to the prom. I was planning on asking Bella, but Jacob had already asked her. I heard that was the day they made up and she took him back. Curse him and his hypnotizing ways.

"Edward. Stop moping around. I told you. You had to make a move while you still could." Alice was signing one of the other cheerleader's yearbooks as she spoke to me. My chin was in my hand and I was sighing deeply every few minutes.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Alice. I hate being Just friends with someone that I love." I sighed again and Emmett plopped into the seat next to me.

"You have to be positive, bro. I bet our awesome sister knows what she might do." They both smiled at each other and I gave them a look.

"What are you guys planning?" I asked.

"Maybe a little makeover by us will help you win Bella back. And we have all summer to do it. Even Rosalie and Jasper will help." They both looked hopeful.

"I don't-

"Edward!" Bella ran up to me with yearbook in hand. "Hey, guys," she said as she sat down on my other side. "I felt like I haven't seen you in forever, Edward." She smiled at me softly.

"You have been pretty busy lately." I glanced over at Jacob and she followed my gaze.

"I know. And I'm so sorry. I just want us to be close like we used to." She handed me her yearbook. "Just sign it and I'll sign yours." We exchanged and both got writing.

_Dear, Bella. You are the most amazing person I know. I want us to be close forever and I have a feeling that will happen. I can't thank you enough for always being there for me and everything you have done. I can truly call you the most important person in my life. Don't ever change. You are perfect and beautiful just the way you are. Love, Edward. _

We closed both books at the same time and handed them to each other. She read hers and I didn't. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked up at me. She attacked me with a hug and I hugged her back.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me. Hank you so much, Edward." I smiled and we pulled away from each other, just staring.

"Bella, c'mon. We're going to miss the game." Jacob called her over and that was when I realized that all the football players were in their equipment and all the cheerleaders had on their outfits. It was 'good-bye' game.

"Coming! Bye, Edward. I'll see you around. You're the bestest friend I've ever had." She hugged me again and ran off. I shook my head as I watched her go. I turned to look at my brother and sister and they both looked at each other.

"So, what do you say, Edward?" Emmett gave me a skeptic look and Alice laughed.

"I don't know, guys." I opened my yearbook and saw Bella's handwriting in pink pen. I read the message slowly.

_Edward, You are amazing. I love the way we are always together. We have been inseparable our whole lives. I never want us to loose touch. You are my best friend and I wouldn't change you for anybody in the world. Thank you for all of the support and advice you have given me. I will always remember everything you have done. Love you lots, Bella. _

My eyes kept reading over the same two words: Best Friend. After all we've done been through, I will always be the best friend. That was all we would ever be; just friends. But I was determined to change that. And I knew the perfect way to do it.

"I'm in," I said to my siblings. They smiled at me evilly.

_What am I getting myself into. _


	3. Military Camp

_I know you guys hate me but i finally updated. :D My bday is in 7 days so im really excited. please review... this story is not getting a lot of love anymore. _

_I do not own any of stephanie meyer's characters or ideas. I only own the plot and original characters. _

Review! :D

* * *

Military Camp

"EDWARD!" Emmett busted into my room with Alice not far behind. I groaned and rolled over in my bed. I realized that was a bad idea only when I fell off of my bed. My siblings laughed as I slowly got up from the floor.

"Why must you guys barge in on me every morning?" I glared at them as they continued to laugh.

"Today is our first day of EDWARD MAKEOVER SUMMER!" Alice squealed and I sighed. _What have I gotten myself into? _

"Alice," I whined. "School just ended like last week. Can't you just give me some time for myself? I have to get started on the summer assignment they gave…"

"Look, Ed," Emmett said as he sat on my bed. "Being smart makes the girls swoon, but overly smart is not cool, man. So just turn it down a notch. You have all summer to do that stupid assignment." I shook my head, knowing there was no way out of this.

"Okay, let's just get this over with." I showered and dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. I pulled on my sneakers just as Alice called my downstairs.

"Today we will work on schedules. We have to fit in a lot of stuff everyday and we have to be organized about this." Alice droned on and on as we all ate our cereal. I started to think about Bella. I wondered what she was doing at this very moment, hopefully waking up and stretching her perfect body. I smiled a little at that picture. Then, my smiled disappeared when I realized that she might be with Jacob already. Ugh.

"Are you listening, Edward?" My head snapped to Emmett.

"Yeah, of course I am. When do we start?" Emmett and Alice both rolled their eyes. "What?"

"We're starting now, Edward. You weren't listening." Alice sounded annoyed.

"Okay, just repeat what you said. And maybe write it down." She nodded and fetched paper and a pen.

"Monday through Thursday will be training and makeovers for you. Fridays and Saturdays will be the days you will practice what you've learned with us. And Sundays will be your day to do what you wish. Deal?" I nodded and they both smiled.

"Now," Emmett boomed. "Monday through Thursday is going to be broken up. Every morning will be workout for an hour with me. We will do everything and anything. Are you sure you can handle this, Edward?" he yelled in my face. I shrank away from him and imagined myself at a military camp.

"Sir, yes, sir." I mumbled and we both laughed.

"Then," added Alice. "You will shower and we will get started on our 'lessons' you may say." She laughed. "Then, evenings will be for shopping. You definatley need a wardrobe that suits you." I groaned, but nodded my head anyway.

"Well, let's get to it bro!" Emmett laughed and lead the way to his personal gym in the basement. He turned to face me with a serious expression on his face. It took everything for me not to laugh at his expression. "Okay. This week we will be working on thighs and butt. Squats will be first." He pointed to a huge dumbbell with weights and I scoffed.

"I cannot carry that much weight, Emmett." He laughed and I glared at him.

"That's what I can carry, Edward. However, your goal by the end of the summer will be to carry three quarters of those 500 pounds." My eyes bulged out for a minute before I composed myself. I walked over to the contraption and Emmett started removing some of the weights. "You'll start with 50 pounds and work your way up." I nodded.

Emmett helped me place the dumbbell on the right position behind my head. I spread my legs at shoulder length, like instructed, and started squatting. I could handle 50 pounds and did my first ten squats in a breeze. After my 15th, my thighs and butt started to burn immensely. Emmett wanted me to do thirty. _15 more. 14 more. _I finished my 30 and happily put down the stupid dumbbell. I heard clapping from the entrance to the basement and turned. I saw Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie sitting at the steps, appraising my work.

"What are they doing here?" I asked, embarrassed.

"They're here to help us help you. We could use everyone we get." Alice laughed and the twins snickered. I rolled my eyes and continued my hour of workout. I did the step machine thingy for the rest of the hour and was so happy to shower and eat a late lunch.

"Okay, Edward. Lesson one is your walk. You need to be more confident in the way you walk. It will bring the ladies to you." Alice pulled all of us into the backyard for the 'lesson'.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with the way that I walk guys…." They all burst out in laughter. I glared at them.

"No offense, Edward, but as a girl, I wouldn't walk up to a guy that walks like you did. And there's something in your retainer…" Rose said and I whipped around and fumbled with my teeth. "Okay, you're good now." I turned back around and we continued.

"Now, Emmett? Jasper? Show Edward how he should walk." They both complied to Alice's command and started walking down the yard. I looked at them, but didn't notice anything I should've. They returned and Alice told me to walk like I normally do. I walked to the edge of the yard and back, feeling like a crappy runway model.

"How was that?" I asked. Alice shook her head and stood up from the ground.

"More confidence, Edward. Let me show you how you look…" She walked across the yard. Her head was bent, looking at the floor, and her shoulders were hunched way over. Her feet were shuffling, making a really annoying noise, and her hands were shoved deep in her pockets. I wrinkled my nose.

"Is that how I really walk?" She nodded solemnly. "Why didn't you guys tell me?" She shrugged and I shook my head. "Just tell me what to change…"

"Lift your head up, for one. Keep your chin up high, and show off how tall you really are. Keep your shoulders back., tummy in, straight posture, and if you want to keep your hands in your pockets, great. Just every once in a while, take one hand out. Or look more relaxed and laid back while you do it. Got that?" I nodded and readjusted myself. As soon as I started walking, everyone broke out in laughter.

"What?" I said, exasperated. I was doing it right… Right?

"Why do you look so stiff, Edward?" Jasper asked. "What Alice forgot to say was that you have to add some swagger into your step. You have to make it look like you're cool. Look more relaxed and sure about walking." I nodded and Jasper walked next to me.

That whole walking exercise took more than two hours and I almost had it. We had dinner and hoped into our cars for the first day of shopping. Only Alice would know of a mall that was open all night and sold good clothes. I sighed every once in a while. I was wondering why Bella didn't want to be with me. I wasn't that bad. I sighed again and Alice looked at me through the rearview mirror. She smiled sympathetically and I nodded. I shopped mechanically, throwing on the clothes Alice picked out without really looking at them or how I looked with them on. We went home with 20 shopping bags.

"Tomorrow, we will continue to work on what we did today." Alice hugged me before leaving my room. I collapsed on my bed and sleep took me quickly.

It was finally Friday. That meant it was a night to stop all exercise, lessons and shopping for the weekend. Tonight we were going to a senior party. Obviously, Emmett had some friends in the senior class who threw the best parties. Alice wanted me to practice my 'walk' which I now have mastered. Emmett wanted me to show off my newly toned buns and thighs, and Rosalie and Jasper just wanted me to be confident and have fun. I was forced to dress in tight pants and a v-neck shirt. I wore all black sneakers and walked to the waiting cars.

"Edward…" Alice shook her head disapprovingly. "You were supposed to leave your retainers and glasses." I stared at her with shock.

"I need them, Alice." She still shook her head.

"The glasses, I'll deal. Retainers have to come off." I groaned but complied, placing them in my case. "Much better," she said and we drove off to the party.

The party was actually really good. There were kids drinking, but I didn't have to drink to be cool. I walked as Alice had taught me and she smiled every time I stood up. I was surprised at how many people were staring at me, mostly girls. I walked to the food table to get a drink, feeling self-conscience. Jasper caught my eye and gave me a relaxed look. I automatically relaxed and continued to pour myself some soda. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw a pretty blonde waiting behind me.

"I'm sorry," I said and moved to the side so she would have access to the table. She smiled at me and moved to grab a cup. I looked at her from the side and she was really pretty. Even though blondes weren't my type, she seemed nice enough to talk to. I remembered the few tips Jasper and Emmett gave me before going to the party. _Talk to the girls, they like that. _

"Hey," I said. I was surprised the words came out of my mouth. The girl looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, yourself." She turned her whole body to me and smiled wider. "I'm Allison. I just moved here from California. What's your name?"

"Edward. Lived here my whole life. Welcome to Forks."

"Thanks. So what year are you? It would be nice to know one person when I go to high school in the fall…." She stared into my eyes and I felt her looking into my soul. She was very, very pretty.

"I'll be a senior. You?"

"Same," she squealed. "Hopefully we'll have some classes together." She batted her eyelashes. I knew she was trying to flirt, but Bella's voice and head kept popping up in my mind.

"Edward?" I was probably daydreaming again, but Allison looked at something behind me. I turned to see Bella standing behind me. She was gaping at me. I waved shyly.

"Hey, Bells." She smiled and hugged me tightly.

"You look so different. What have you been doing?" She looked me over and hugged me, again. "God, I've missed you."

"Nothing, really. I've missed you, too." I introduced her to Allison as they looked at each other. I told Allison I would see her around and spoke to Bella.

"Who are you here with?"

"My brother, sister, and the twins." She looked around and spotted the, waving hugely. "They forced me to come."

"Well, I'm glad you did. Or else, I wouldn't have seen you today." She smiled and I smiled back. "You took off your retainers?" I nodded. "Looks good." I assumed she was talking about my teeth.

"Who are you here with?" I looked around, searching for someone I might know.

"Jake, of course. I sort of lost him though." She smiled sheepishly and I laughed. That's when I saw Jacob push through the crowd and walk up to us.

"Jacob," I addressed and looked away.

"Cullen," he said and grabbed Bella's hand. "C'mon, Bells. I love this song." She laughed and got up to dance with him. I noticed the DJ was playing Evacuate the Dancefloor by Cascada. I liked this song, too, but had no one to dance with.

"Want to dance?" Allison stood in front of me and I took her hand, leading her to the middle of the room. We danced to the music, but I felt awkward and silly. I knew I wasn't dancing to the beat and I started getting nervous. "Hey, don't worry. I don't mind that your not an awesome dancer." She smiled and I smiled back. Allison was a really sweet girl.

We continued to dance and I spotted Jacob and Bella dancing really close. She might as well have been grinding on him for how close they were. Right when I thought that, Jacob turned Bella around and she was grinding on him. Ew, gross. I looked away and caught my siblings' worried looks. I smiled reassuringly, letting them know my 'date' didn't mind my bad dancing. The song ended and I quickly hugged Allison. She smiled and said she had to leave. I walked her to the door like a gentleman.

"It was nice to meet you, Edward." She stopped by what I assumed was her car.

"You, too, Allison. I can't wait to get to know you better." She smiled and handed me a piece of paper. I didn't even get to look at it before she blushed, hugged me, and hoped into her car. I waved and walked back to the house, opening the paper she gave me.

_Here's my number. 555-0123. xoxo Allison. _

I smiled. Wow. I got a girl's number on my first day out. When I walked into the house, I saw Bella by the window. Her arms were folded across her chest and her eyebrows were pulled together. I saw a weird emotion in her eyes. Jealousy? No, it couldn't be. Why would she be jealous? I waved at her shyly.

"C'mon, Bella. Let's get back to my house." Jacob grabbed her waist and she turned to kiss him full on the lips. Jacob looked taken aback, joined in. I stood in shock. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought she was trying to make me jealous.

"Bye, Edward," she said breathlessly and walked out with Jacob. I shook my head and found the guys ready to go.

That night as I lay in my bed, I thought about the week's events. If just my walk was improved and I already had a girl's number, I couldn't wait to see what would come after the other 'lessons'. I decided that I would text Allison tomorrow. I didn't want her to think I was like other guys who never talked to a girl they just met. And she was very pretty and sweet. I would give it a try.

But my mind kept telling me exactly what I didn't want to hear.

_But she isn't Bella. _

"Hey, Edward…" Emmett was speaking through a mouth full of pancakes. "Guess what?"

"Emmett, swallow your food before you talk," I said. "And what?"

Emmett swallowed loudly and gave me a huge grin. "Rosalie and I are now an item." He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled wider, if that was possible.

"Congrats, Em,"I said softly. I was honestly proud of my brother for having a cool girlfriend and all, but I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened last night. I wanted to talk to Bella so badly. I even talked to Alice about it this morning. She made it clear that Bella should come to me if she acted that way last night. I didn't tell her about Allison though. I just wasn't ready.

Which reminds me. I have to text her today. Maybe she'll want to hang out or something. I cleared off my dish in the sink and went to say good morning to my mom. Call me a momma's boy, but my mom had slept in and I was worried. I knocked softly on her bedroom door and heard my dad call a 'come in'.

"Hey, dad," I whispered. My mom was asleep on the bed and my dad was packing up his bag for work. "What's up with mom?" My dad looked a little worried as well.

"She has a fever, son. She must've gotten a cold or something…" We both looked at her as she started to squirm. She turned over and started her light snoring again. "She just needs her rest." I nodded and walked out of the room with my dad.

I really wanted to talk to my mom about Allison, but I didn't want to wake her if she was sick. My dad was someone else I could trust…

"Hey, dad?" I looked down at the floor as we walked down the hall.

"Yeah, Edward?" He looked at me curiously and we both stopped in the hallway. I looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes.

"I want to talk to you about a girl I met… Do you have time?" I wasn't sure how soon my dad had to be at the hospital so he nodded and motioned for me to go into his office.

"Go ahead, son. Say what you want." We both sat down and he waited patiently.

"I met a girl named Allison. She's really nice and sweet, but I just met her. I don't know if I will ever like her or if she can burry my feelings for…" I trailed off, knowing what I was just about to reveal to my father. He raised his eyebrows, but nodded.

"Get to know her, Edward. You never know what's in store until you try it out. Who knows? Maybe you will learn to like her." I nodded and we both got up. I mumbled a 'thanks' before leaving the office and heading for my room.

I decided that 11:30 was late enough to text Allison. I pulled out the little paper she gave me and typed her number in my phone. I wanted to write so much, but I remembered that Jasper told me not to talk too much. He said to keep it simple and mysterious. So I erased my paragraph I had written and typed a simple message.

_Hey Allison, it's Edward. I hope it's not too early. _There nice and simple. I went about tidying up my room and heard my phone vibrate two minutes later.

_Omgosh. Hi, Edward. Of course it's not too early. I'm wide awake. :D _I smiled at her perkiness and typed a quick response.

_Good. I just really want to get to know you better… _I sent the message. I tried to be a little more mysterious, but I wasn't sure if that would work. Thankfully, Allison continued to answer me.

_Me too, Edward. You look like a nice enough person. Lol. _I laughed.

_Of course. Well, I was wondering if you want to come to dinner with me tonight. We could maybe watch a movie or something… _

_Of course! I'd love to. _

_Cool. I'll call you later with all the details… So don't make any plans for tonight. _

_O.K. Bye Edward. _

Where did all this new confidence come from? I was sure I would never be able to ask out a girl in my life, but I just had. Now, all I was afraid of was asking Emmett and Alice for help to get ready for my date. I sighed loudly and walked to the room right across from mine, to my doom.


	4. Quick Note

Author's Note!

To all of my faithful readers, I have a surprise for you guys! I want those of you that can to create a poster/banner for your favorite story and send it to me. I will post them on my profile and it would be greatly appreciated. Again, thank you for all of your constant support and reviews. I really am thankful to all of you. You guys are the ones that make my stories continue every chapter. So please send in your banners!


	5. Dilemma

_I know it took me a while to update, but here it is. Who else saw Eclipse? Wasn't it awesome? _

_I have decided to add a little twist into the story. I hope y'all like it. I'm not giving too much away, just saying that almost everyone in this story has a dark past. Let me know if you do like it... _

_Enjoy :D_

* * *

Dilemma

"Enter, Edward." I shook my head while I opened the door. How did he know it was me? I walked into Emmett's messy room and closed the door behind me. I stood awkwardly in front of the door, shifting from foot-to-foot.

"Hey, Emmett. Um, I, uh, need to talk to you…" I ran my hands through my hair and couldn't look up to meet my brother's eyes.

"Take a seat, dear brother." Emmett laughed as he pulled his desk chair out for me. I sat down and he sat at the end of his bed. I still couldn't meet his eyes as he stared me down. He laughed, noticing how awkward I looked.

"So, Edward… What seems to be the problem?" His voice boomed with humor and concern at the same time.

"Um, I need some… guy time…." I stuttered over the words and Emmett leaned forward, trying to catch what I said. "I, sort of, have a… date… tonight."

"Good job bro!" Emmett boomed as he clamped me on the back. My head snapped up to look at him and he started to laugh. "Who knew you would have so much raw talent at getting the ladies?" He laughed again and this time, I joined in. It felt nice to just talk girls with my brother.

"Yeah. So I met a girl last night who just moved here. She's really pretty and nice and I asked her to the movies and dinner like…" I looked at my watch, "Five minutes ago." I looked back up at my brother with a worried expression. And then I started to freak.

"Wait a second! I just asked a girl out on a date! What the hell was I thinking? I'm not ready for this! I just met her!" I stared to pace quickly in front of my brother. He watched me with wide eyes and his mouth open. "I don't know anything about going on a date! I haven't even kissed a girl before. And I really don't want to give my first kiss to someone who's not…" I trailed off. Gosh! I was just about to confess my love for Bella for the second time today.

"Okay, Edward. First, calm down. This won't be a big deal. Trust me. The first date is always the easiest. And I will school you in everything you need to know before it's time for your date. You just need to sit and then we can talk…" He motioned to the chair and I sat with a huff.

"Now, the first thing you need to know about your first date is you cannot talk too much. I know you love to babble when you're nervous…"

I cut him off. "So what will I do if I get nervous, Em?"

"Edward," Emmett ran his hand over his face and shook his head. "You're really starting to get annoying. Just shut up and let me talk. Questions are taken at the end." I nodded mutely and he continued. "You're not going to get nervous. And if you do, you have to calm yourself down before you open your mouth. That's one thing that scares away girls. Especially if you say something wrong or embarrassing." He got up and walked over to his bedside table.

"So, think before I babble… What else?" Emmett picked up a picture from the table and stares at it for a long time. He put it back down and walked back to his bed.

"You gotta be smooth, Edward. No talking about stupid, science stuff. Got it?" I nodded.

"But, I don't know how to be smooth, Em. I've never had to do it before." Emmett laughed and pulled out his phone. He put it to his ear and waited. I was about to ask what he was doing when he held up a finger to me- wait. I heard someone pick up on the other line.

_"Hello?" _

"Rose! Baby!" I laughed. Those two were absolutely perfect for each other.

_"Hey, babe. What's up? I miss you…" _Rose giggled a little at the end and I stifled the urge to roll my eyes at their lovey-dovey ways.

"I miss you, too, beautiful. I'm helping Edward, here, out with pointer for his first date…" I couldn't help but roll my eyes this time.

_"He has a date? Aww… Edward has grown up so quickly before my eyes…" _They both laughed while I waited impatiently for Emmett to finish on the phone.

"Yeah, it's tonight. But I could really use your help with training him. Do you think you can come over?"

_"Sure! I'll be there in 10. You want Jasper to come? Is Alice there?" _

"Sure, he can come if he likes. Alice is going out with my mom in a few so I'm guessing he would want to go…"

Rose laughed. _"Yeah, I'm sure he would. Okay, see you in a few." _

"Okay, Rosie. I love you, baby." Emmett turned away from me and blushed a little. His voice got a little lower, too.

Rose laughed again. _"I love you, too, honey." Click. _

"Emmett, can I ask you something?" When he hung up, I noticed something very weird that I've never noticed in a long time.

"Sure." He sat turned to face me and I took a deep breath. He's never wanted to speak about this before. Not with anyone! And my older brother did tend to get defensive when he didn't want to talk about something.

"Well, I never got to ask you how you were after Nettie… It must have been hard for you…" His eyes hardened and his smile disappeared. "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand. I just thought it would help me understand girls better…"

"No. I think it's about time that I spoke to someone about it. I've only ever told Rose…" I waited and he launched into his story. "As you know, Nettie was my girlfriend for a very long time. We started dating in the sixth grade. She was my first, and I was so happy to finally have an official girlfriend. I did everything for her. I gave her anything she wanted and even brought her over to the house a lot. I don't know if you remember, but she had eyes like yours, only they were a moss green. She reminded me so much of you that I knew I would love her forever, as I love you, my dear brother." He smiled weakly at me and I smiled back.

"In the seventh grade, she gave me my first kiss. It was the same day I told her I loved her. She was so happy," his eyes got distant as if he was lost in the memory. "I remember her beautiful eyes widening and she threw herself into my arms. She hugged me for a long time before she pulled back and kissed me sweetly. That day, I brought her home for dinner and she announced to mom and dad that we were in love and going to get married. They both smiled at us and gave us their regards. The months passed and Nettie and I got closer. We would talk every night on the phone and I would spend every waking moment possible with her." He stopped abruptly and his eyes glazed over with tears.

"Em. If you want to stop…"

He shook his head and closed his eyes tightly. "The beginning of eighth grade, Nettie gave me her news. She had just gotten back from the doctor's and showed up here. She was crying her eyes out and was falling apart. The rest of you were all out, but I stayed home. So I invited her in and I held her as she cried. She cried for so long as I held her and patted her back. I whispered in her ear that it would be okay, even though I had no idea what was wrong with her. I even cried with her when she wouldn't stop. After a while, she calmed down enough to tell me her news. She had cancer." A single tear escaped from his eye and he took a shaky breath.

"Wow, Emmett. I had no idea…" I sat next to my brother and patted his arm. He put his hand over mine and continued.

"She said she only had 10 months to live. She wouldn't even make it to high school. She would only make it to graduation. My world fell apart. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep…"

"Yeah, I remember that. You wouldn't even smile anymore, which goes against your very nature…" we both chuckled softly.

"Yeah. But when I noticed the way I was acting made Nettie worse, I perked up. Even though I was torn apart inside, I couldn't waste my little time left with Nettie. I took her everywhere! I showed her everything and told her everything about me she didn't already know. She spent her last months happily and she was so carefree. Graduation came and she was Valedictorian. She spoke about life being too short for arguments and fights. That we should all persevere in what we want because we never know when our last day will be." He laughed a little.

"But she went on, saying how lucky she was. She announced to everyone that didn't already know that she would die by the end of the month. But she laughed at everyone's reaction. Then she said, 'why are you sad or shocked? I've done what I have to do and now it's my time to go. But I was lucky because I knew how long I had. Giving me the time to take every opportunity and make awesome friends.' She looked right at me when she said that. Then I went to the graduation party in a friend's house. She spent the whole night with me and we went up to the rooms together. We went to an empty room and sat down together. I asked her why she was so happy and carefree. I finally showed her after so long how much it hurt me that she would die soon.

"She looked me in the eye and told me she's done everything she's ever wanted to do, except one thing. I asked her what it was, that I would give it to her in a second." He paused. "She told me she wanted to have sex before she died. Thank heavens I was prepared for that and so I gave Nettie her last wish. When we woke up the next morning, I was the happiest man alive. I gave her a ring that I bought and put it on her wedding finger. She beamed and kissed me passionately. Then I took her home. She died that night." He stopped and broke down crying. I hugged him and he held onto me. There was a soft knock on the door before Rosalie entered and hugged Emmett from behind.

"But to answer your question," he said after he calmed down, "I'm doing okay. I realize it isn't my fault. Nettie wouldn't want me to beat myself up over it, even though I still miss her. I'll never forget her, but I've moved on. Rose has filled me up again." They smiled at each other and Rose kissed Emmett softly.

"Okay, ew." I said and they laughed at me.

"Now. Let's help Edward out with his date tonight… " They both smiled menacingly at me and I gulped. Maybe this is a bad idea.

"Okay, Edward. Now, put what you learned to a test." Emmett pulled his desk out and moved it in front of Rose, who was sitting on his bed. He moved my chair to the other side of the desk. "Make pretend Rosie, here, is your date. Now use everything we have taught you to talk to 'Allison'. But don't try anything. It's still Rose." He gave me a menacing look, but I saw the humor in his eyes. I nodded.

"So, Edward," Rosalie began. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm basically your average guy…" I was interrupted by the sound of a bullhorn. Rose and I both covered our ears and looked at Emmett who had his bullhorn up in the air. When the sound stopped, we both looked at him like he lost his mind. "What was that for?" I asked.

"Everything you do something wrong, you will hear this." He pressed the button again, but for a shorter time. "Now, that was wrong. Do you know why Edward?"

"Um, not really…" I looked at Rose for help.

"You said you were an average guy." She smiled at me softly. "Girls don't want to hear that you are like any other guy. You have to start with something that will interest her and make you seem different." I nodded and she began again. "So, Edward. Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I've been playing piano for ten years now. It's really one of my passions…" I looked over to Emmett who didn't press the button for the horn. I guess I did good then.

"Wow, that's awesome. I love guys that understand the value of music." Rosalie leaned a little closer to me over the desk. I remembered her telling me that if a girl did this I should lean over also. It showed how interested a girl was in a guy and the guy had to show the same interest. "Will I ever get to her you play?"

"Maybe," I answered mysteriously, like Em told me to do. "Now tell me something about yourself." Rose said that I should always turn the conversation back to my date. They loved to talk and loved the attention.

"Well, I'm not very good at any type of music instrument… But I am into cars. That's something you don't hear everyday from a girl." I laughed. Rose was into cars and Emmett always talked on how that little statement made him realize he had to have this girl. "Most boys I tell that to get intimidated, thinking I know more about cars than they do. Or some guys get all buff and tell me there's no way I have any idea about cars."

"Well I think it's awesome." She leaned forward and so did I. "I have absolutely no knowledge of cars. I can be your assistant…" I smiled and Emmett laughed loudly.

"Okay, bro. I think we schooled you enough. That was great." He came and slapped me on the back, causing me to lose my air supply.

"Yeah, Edward." Rosalie got up. "That was the same thing Emmett told me when I told him I'm into cars. Only he said he had _some _knowledge of cars." We all laughed and then Rosalie looked at her watch. "Oh my goodness! I'm sorry guys, but I totally lost track of time. I have to go to Bella's to fix her truck…" Emmett and I groaned.

"That means her and Jacob broke up again…" Emmett said.

"Yup," I said, "because now she needs to drive herself around." I shook my head. "This happens too often. But I'm glad she's finally fixing that horrendous truck. At least she'll have something to drive… No matter how slow and ugly it is…" We all laughed.

"I'm trying to convince her to put in a new engine that will make her car go faster, but she doesn't budge." Rosalie laughed again.

"That girl is stubborn…" Emmett said and we all laughed again. Em walked Rosalie to the door and I went to find Alice. I heard her come home 20 minutes ago. I checked the clock and saw it read 2 pm. Wow. I spent most of my day with Emmett and Rosalie.

My stomach growled and I walked down to the kitchen. I missed lunch and Alice would always have enough time to dress me. I walked into the kitchen and saw something I really didn't want to see. Alice was sitting on the counter next to the sink. Jasper was standing in front of her, holding onto her hips possessively. They were sucking face as if they were alone in a bedroom. It should have been illegal to do that in front of your brother, whether they knew it or not.

"Guys! Please! Enough with the PDA!" They jumped away from each other and turned to face me. They started laughing and both blushed. "Maybe excuse yourselves to a room next time." I walked passed them to the refrigerator and saw a plate of mac and cheese ready for me. The note on top was from Esme. She wrote that she knew I was busy with Emmett and missed lunch, so she made my favorite. I smiled. My mom was the best.

"Hey, Edward." Jasper said finally. "I'm sorry you walked in on us." He smiled sheepishly at me over the refrigerator door.

"It's okay. It was just uncomfortable." He snickered and moved to sit at the table with Alice. I placed my plate in the microwave and turned to look at my sister and her boyfriend.

"Where were you all day?" Alice asked.

"I was with Emmett and Rosalie locked away in a room." I snickered. "They were prepping me for my date tonight…" Alice and Jasper both gasped and smiled in unison.

"Wow! Edward, I'm so proud of you!" Alice got up and hugged me tightly.

"Yeah, man. Nice job." Jasper smiled at me again when Alice released me. I laughed knowing this would be their reaction. "Who is she?"

"The girl I met last night. Allison." They both nodded at me in approval and I took my seat at the table with my plate. I ate slowly as I watched Alice staring at me calculatingly. Jasper was staring at her with a confused expression, much like mine.

"What are you planning, Alice?" Jasper asked and Alice seemed to snap back to the present. She gave me a slow, sly smile and grabbed my arm.

"C'mon, Edward! We have to get you ready for your date…" Alice bounced up and down. I looked at Jasper for help, but he simply shrugged. I rolled my eyes and turned to face Alice.

"First, I want to finish my lunch. Second, I still need to call Allison and tell her where and when we are meeting up…" I was interrupted by Alice's gasp. "What?" I said when I saw her staring at me in shock.

"You can't meet up with a girl on your first date. You have to pick her up. Girls like romantic stuff and just _meeting up _isn't romantic at all."

"What do you want me to do then?" I went back to my plate, clearly avoiding Alice's eyes. I knew what she would say and I knew that I should have thought about it before.

"Are you kidding me, Edward?" She sat down in the chair right next to me with a huff. "You have one of the best looking cars in our garage and you have never driven it…"

"Wait. Edward has a car?" Jasper stared at me and I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me, man? That's a great way to win the girls. Trust me, I know." Jasper looked at Alice and waggled his eyebrows, making her laugh. "What car do you have?"

"A Volvo." I loved my car a lot, but it drove too much attention to myself, and everyone knows I hate attention. Carlisle and Esme got me the car for my seventeenth birthday two months ago. Yes, I have never driven it. I bet nobody outside my family knew my obsession with driving extremely fast. I only drove my car once. It was awesome. So why was I so scared to drive it again? Maybe it was because I knew that the first person I wanted in my car besides me wasn't Allison.

"Edward, you _have _to go pick her up in your car. She'd love that…" Alice gave me a pleading look. I sighed.

"Fine, Alice. I'll pick her up. But you have to leave me in peace. Go to your room and wait for me. I'll be down here in a little bit."

"Okay! But don't take too long. I need time to make you gorgeous." She smiled at me and started to walk out of the kitchen. "C'mon, Jasper." He got up as well and followed her.

"And no funny business!" I called after them. I heard them both laugh at me, Alice's high soprano and Jasper's low bass.

I took my empty plate to the sink and washed it out before flipping open my phone. I searched my contacts for a second catching two names that I wanted to call. First was Allison. I needed to call her and finalize our plans. But I desperately wanted to call Bella and make sure she was okay with the whole Jacob thing. It was weird that she hadn't called me. Whenever she breaks up with Jacob, I'm usually the first person she calls. I decided on who to call first, promising myself I would call both girls before Alice came down to drag me upstairs. I dialed the number and waited patiently for her to answer.

_"Hello?" _I smiled a little at how normal she sounded.

"Bella."

_"Edward? Is that really you?" _

"Yeah, it's me. Don't you check your caller ID anymore?" Where did all this confidence come from? I'm usually a nervous wreck when I talk to Bella.

_"I guess you're right. I didn't expect you to call…" _She trailed off.

"Well, I heard from Rosalie that you and Jacob broke up again..."

_"She told you?" _she fumed.

"Well, not really. She just said she was going to fix your car, so I assumed you guys broke up again. I'm sorry if my assumption was wrong. I didn't mean to make you feel a certain way." I was babbling. Hadn't anything Em and Rose taught me stuck in my mind. "Sorry." I blurted for the thousandth time.

_"Edward, calm down. It's okay. Yeah, we broke up again, and no you didn't put me on the spot. I was just upset at how fast news travels." _She said the last part a little louder. No doubt making sure Rosalie heard her. _"You can stop being sorry, Edward. It's not your fault. I miss you and your worrying…" _She laughed softly and I blushed, not that she could see it.

"Well, I was just checking to see if you're okay. I was surprised when you didn't call me…"

_"I'm fine. I'm used to it already. We always break up for stupid reasons. He's going to want me back soon…" _She trailed off again, obviously thinking to herself. _"I didn't call you because I thought you would be too busy with your new friend." _

"Oh," was all I could say to that. "I'm never too busy for you, Bella," I said after second thought.

_"That's good 'cause I miss you. You want to hang out later tonight?" _Crap. I just told Bella I'm not too busy for her, yet I can't see her tonight.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I already have a date for tonight…"

_"Oh," _was all she said. She even sounded a little surprised.

"Maybe we can hang out tomorrow? We can go to the…" I was interrupted by her cold voice.

_"No, Edward. It's okay. I'll see you around…" Click. _

I stared motionlessly at my phone. What did she mean by that? I was so confused by her. First, it sounded like she actually liked the idea that Jacob would want her back. She's always told me stories about the ways he would try to get her back and how amused she would be until she gave in. Or she would tell me how she would make him jealous so he would come crawling back to her. Either way, it didn't sound like a healthy relationship to me. And then it sounded like she didn't want to be friends with me anymore. I mean. I'm sorry I had plans before she asked me to meet her… If I knew she was going to hang out with me, I would have never made plans with Allison. Trust me. I shook off my problem, telling myself I would deal with it later and called Allison.

_"Hey, Edward," _Allison answered the phone perkily. I laughed.

"Hey Allison. What's up?" I remembered to bring the conversation back to her. Point 1 for Edward.

_"Nothing, really. I've been waiting for you to call almost all afternoon." _She giggled a little and a chuckled softly.

"Well, I'm sorry I kept you waiting," I breathed, slowly. I guess that counted as mysterious and sexy.

_"Oh, no. Don't worry about it." _She sounded a little breathless as well. _"So what are the plans for tonight?" _

I was just about to tell her the plan, when I got a better idea. I decided to keep it as mysterious as possible. "That's for me to know and for you to find out..."

_"But then how will I know where to meet you?" _

"You don't need to know because I will be picking you up. Say eight-ish?"

_"Sure!" _She sounded very excited. She gave me her address and I smiled.

"I'll see you at eight. Good-bye, Allison." I breathed out her name and could almost hear her shiver on the other line. I wondered where my confidence had sprung up from for the second time today.

_"Bye, Edward." Click. _

I smiled at myself. Maybe I was getting better at this than I thought. I liked the feeling of knowing I had a girl waiting and getting ready for _me_. It made me feel confident about myself. It made me feel… Good. But one thing kept running through my mind.

_What are you going to do about Bella? _

I sighed and knew I would have to deal with her sooner or later. But I decided on later. So I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Alice's bedroom. She was already waiting for me with clothes on her bed and multiple hair and face products in her hands. I knew she would want to do something about my acne sooner or later. I sat in the chair silently and closed my eyes, knowing I would be here for a while.

"Don't worry, Edward. When I'm done with you, Allison will not be able to keep her hands off of you..." Alice giggled and Jasper chuckled. I sighed again.

That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep in the chair, dreaming about someone's hands being on me as I kissed her. But when she looked up at me, it wasn't Allison.


	6. The Man in the Mirror

_I know you guys are probably mad at me, but I finally updated. ! I was on vacation the past week so i really didn't have time to update. _

_On another note: I have come up with a fun little game for you guys to do... _

_If I get :  
10 reviews: the next update will be six pages long.  
20 reviews: the next update will be seven pages long.  
30 + reviews: the next update will be eight pages long. _

_It's a new thing I'm starting here and I will soon start with all of my stories._

_Enjoy the next chapter !_

* * *

The Man in the Mirror

"Okay, Edward." Alice turned me around to face her mirror, but I refused to open my eyes. "You look great. Why can't you just trust me?"

I shook my head, but my eyes opened slowly revealing the man in the mirror. "Wow." I breathed. He looked nothing like me.

His bronze hair was in a neat disarray, sticking up in weird places yet looked touchable. His face was slightly clearer, yet not all the bumps were completely gone. They were just less noticeable. His glasses were missing and he had clear contacts in his eyes, making the green stand out there. His slightly toned chest and stomach was clad in a tight grey muscle shirt and a black jacket. He was wearing dark blue jeans and black shoes. The man in the mirror couldn't have been me. He was too good looking and didn't look anything at all like the Edward I have been for t he past three years of high school.

But for the first time in a long time, my appearance made me feel confident. I felt like I had all the power in the world. I smiled slowly and saw the retainers in my teeth.

Alice, who was standing next to me quietly, noticed she missed them and held out her hand. "You are not getting your first kiss if you have retainers in your mouth."

I sighed and removed my retainers, placing them in her hand. She took them into her bathroom, most likely hiding them. I looked at my perfectly straight teeth and smiled. All these years with braces have really paid off. "But Alice, what if I need them to keep my teeth straight," I whined at her when she reentered the room.

"The dentist told you 3 months ago that you didn't need to use them anymore, Ed. So don't act like a big baby." Jasper laughed at that and I turned on him.

"Hey, hey," he said, holding up his hands in surrender. "It was funny. But you do look presentable, Edward. I'm glad you've made so much progress." I rolled my eyes at him and looked at my watch. 7:30.

"Thanks, Alice. I really appreciate it." I hugged her tightly and she laughed.

"Anytime, bro. Just make us proud." I nodded at her.

I slapped Jasper on the back, laughing a little. "See ya, Jazz."

He rubbed the spot I'd hit him. "Well, you really need to lay off the work outs for a little while. You're almost as strong as me." We all laughed and I left the room. I wanted to say goodbye to Emmett and Rosalie, but with the loud music coming out of the room, I assumed they were busy. I walked into the living room and saw my parents.

"Edward," Esme said, standing up to hug me. "You look good." I rolled my eyes at her and kissed her cheek.

"She's right, son." Carlisle stood up and put his arm around Esme. "Go have fun." I smiled at them and walked to the garage.

To say I was nervous to drive a car again, was the understatement of the year. I haven't driven this car in forever. I thought it was bad for me to take advantage of my car, when global warming was going on.

I removed the cover sheet from my car and ogled at the beauty of it all over again. It was silver and looked really fast, nothing compared to how fast it really went. I threw the sheet away and got into the car. The leather seating still felt brand new and I started the engine. My face erupted in a smile at the sound and as soon as the garage door was open, I was speeding down my driveway.

I got to Allison's house a little while later. It was already 8:10 since I got a little lost on my way to her place. It was a small, brick house on a busy street in Forks. It had two floors and a bay window on the bottom floor. I parked my car in her driveway and walked up to the front door. I took a deep breath, remembering everything Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie have been teaching me, and knocked on the door.

A little while later, a very small girl opened the door for me. She had dirty blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, just like Allison. I guessed it was her little sister. She was such a cutie.

"Hey, cutie," I said as I got down on her level.

She smiled up at me, showing her perfect little teeth. "Hello," she said in her small, squeaky voice. "Who are you?"

"I'm Edward. What's your name?" I smiled at her and she giggled.

"Mikayla. I'm four." She offered her hand and I shook it, chuckling a little.

"That's a beautiful name. And you're a big girl now." She smiled proudly and I chuckled again. "Is Allison here?"

Realization hit her eyes and she smiled. "Oh, you're Edward! You're taking my sister out on a date, right?" I nodded at her and she giggled.

"Miky, who's at the door?" A woman in her mid- thirties crossed the hallway to the front door.

"Hello, miss. I'm here to pick up Allison for our date." I offered my hand to her and she shook it. "Edward."

"Why, hello there. Please call me Sol." Her blonde hair and light blue eyes were slightly aged, yet still young looking. "Please, come in. Mikayla, could you please get your sister?" The little girl nodded and walked to the stairs. She didn't go up them, though, and I looked at her confused.

"ALLISON!" She yelled up the stairs. "EDWARD"S HERE!" I laughed as she walked back to where I was standing. Allison came down the stairs shortly after.

"Must you always yell," she said as she was finally visible. My eyes widened and she smiled at me.

She was wearing a light blue jean mini skirt with a pink tank top and a white cardigan on top. On her feet were white sandals and her hair was in loose curls. She had on light and natural make-up, just how I liked it. Her sister walked up to her and hugged her leg.

"You were right, he is a total babe!" I laughed as Allison blushed.

"Shut up, Kay." She walked up to me and I gave her a tight hug. "Sorry about my sister. Has she been bothering you?"

I shook my head. "Of course not. She's such a cutie pie." I smiled at the little girl again and she turned away shyly. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," she said eagerly. She kissed her mom and Mikayla good-bye and we walked out to my car. She froze on her porch, staring open-mouthed at my car. "That's your car?"

"Yeah." I stared at her confused.

"You are so lucky to have a Volvo. Especially a 2009 edition. Wow." I laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her to my car. I opened the door for her and she got in with blush coloring her cheeks. I laughed and walked over to my side.

We drove to my favorite restaurant called Tiana's Place. The owner is very good friends with my parents so we were seated immediately. I kept staring at Allison. Yes, I was still in love with Bella, but I couldn't deny that I was attracted to Allison. She was a beautiful girl. She kept staring at me too, so I guess she thought the same of me.

"So, Edward," she began nervously. "No glasses?"

I laughed. "No. Just contacts now. Have you ever had to wear them?"

"No. I guess I was blessed with perfect vision." We both laughed.

"Consider yourself lucky." She smiled at me and I smiled back. Wow, she really was pretty.

"So, Edward. Tell me more about yourself." It was like déjà vu with Rose. I smiled and laughed internally.

"Well, I've been playing piano for ten years now. Do you play any instruments?" She smiled at my mention of pianos.

"No, but I do sing. It's my passion." I smiled at her.

"Well, then you must sing for me one day." She nodded.

"And you have to play for me one day…" I nodded as well.

The waiter interrupted us then. I ordered for the both of us and we sat in a comfortable silence until our food and drinks arrived. We ate in silence for a long while. Then we made small talk. She asked my birthday, favorite color, and questions about my family.

"Wow, I would have never guessed you were adopted." I nodded.

"My parents died in a car accident. They were both only children so I was left without a home. Luckily, Esme and Carlisle adopted me. They are like my real parents."

"Wow," she said again. "I'm so sorry." I shook off her apology and we continued to talk about random stuff.

When we finished dinner, I decided to take her for a walk along the pier. The stars were already out and a full moon was shining brightly. I grabbed her hand and we walked in silence for a while. After all the talking, I got to know her very well. She was born July 19th, her favorite color was pink and she lived with her mom and sister. Her dad had died when she was young. We ended up sitting on the dock and staring out into the water.

"I like coming here a lot. It helps me think." She looked out to the water again and nodded.

"I can see why you would." She looked up at me then. "But why would _you _need to escape from your house to think? I don't mean to assume or sound rude, but it seems like you have the perfect life." I nodded, understanding where she was coming from.

"Many people think that about us," I said softly. "Both my brother and sister, and their girlfriend and boyfriend, have been through the worst scenarios in their lives. Even my mom, Esme, has been through so much. Me? I haven't been through anything too bad. But living in a house where everyone has had problems you hardly know about is hard."

She nodded. "But what bothers you so much?"

"I think I should be honest with you," I said and took a deep breath. "I think you are a very pretty girl. You're nice and smart, and you're awesome to talk to. I'm not going to lie and say I don't feel a connection between us, because I do. But, the truth is,"

I was interrupted by a man's gruff voice. "You there! You two aren't supposed to be loitering the docks at this hour. There is a police investigation going on and I don't have time to be ordering you around. So get!" When the man stepped into the light, I recognized him as Charlie Swan. Bella's dad and chief of police.

"So sorry, Chief Swan. We will be going now." I got up and pulled Allison with me.

"Edward," Charlie said in recognition. I guess he just realized it was me. "Please hurry along."

"Yes, sir." We walked past him quickly and got into my car. We idled for a moment, not saying anything to each other. When I finally looked at her, I saw her staring back at me.

"Was what you said true?" I stared at her, confused. "About you feeling a connection between us?"

I nodded slowly. "But I didn't get to finish. The truth is I'm in love with my best friend. She doesn't notice me, but I'm working on it. I would never want to hurt you, though. That's why I'm telling you this."

"But you do like me?" I nodded again. Did she even hear what I just said?

"Look, Ali, if you hate me, I understand…"

"I could never hate you, Edward," she said with a smirk. "And frankly, I don't care that you're in love with someone else. As long as you can admit there's something between us, I will wait for you. I have never met a boy like you, and I don't plan on loosing you so quickly. We can date, or just be friends, but I wont loose you."

I stared at her with my mouth hanging open. "Wow, Allison. I would have never expected you to say that."

"What can I say?" She smiled and leaned back in her seat. "I'm very unpredictable." We laughed and I gave her one final smile.

"Friends? At least for now?" I offered her my hand.

"Friends," she said, shaking my hand and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I drove Allison home shortly after that. I walked her to her door, but didn't kiss her. She understood I wanted to wait for someone else. She left, promising to call me and I drove to my house.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice jumped on my back as soon as I closed the door. I laughed and piggy- backed her up the steps.

"It was great, Alice." She pouted a little.

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" I chuckled again, placing her on her feet.

"'Cause you're my sister, and I know you too well." She smirked a little and nodded.

"Did you kiss her?" Emmett asked, exiting his room.

"No. Not yet," I said with a little smirk. I knew one day I would kiss Allison. I would just have to wait until after I kissed someone else.

They both laughed and said good night. I walked to my room and changed into my pajamas. I climbed into my bed and closed my eyes, thinking of Bella. Maybe she would forgive me soon enough.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing on my bedside table. I moved to pick it up, and grimaced at the caller id that said UNKOWN.

"Hello?"

_"Edward! Oh thank goodness you're still awake." _

"Bella? What's wrong?" She tried to catch her breath and it sounded like she was running.

_"Please, Edward. I need you to come get me. I'm sorry for what I said earlier today, but I really need your help." _I was already pulling on my shoes when she finished with the sentence.

"Okay, Bella, relax," I said when she broke into hysterics. "Where are you?"

_"I'm over by the lake in the reservation." _She broke down crying again.

"Okay, Bella. I'll be right there. Don't move." _Click. _

I flew down the stairs and into my car, speeding down the road to the reservation. I was wondering what could have gotten Bella so shaken up. But I put that thought behind me. I really didn't want to know, considering I would get very upset. But why would she call me? If she was by the reservation, shouldn't she have called Jacob? But then again, they _were _fighting. I just really hope she's okay.

I pulled over by the lake and got out, searching for Bella on foot. She was sitting on a park bench with her head in her hands.

"Bella!" I called. Her head shot up and she ran to me. I caught her in my arms as she cried her eyes out. Then, I pulled her over to my car and we sat there until she quieted down.

"Edward," she sighed. "Thank you so much for coming to get me."

"You're welcome. But, what happened?" I got a good look at her bruised face and she had a gash on her eyebrow. "Who did this to you?"

We heard movement in the bushes next to the car. We both froze and Bella's eyes began to water.

"We need to get out of here!" She whispered. "Now!" I nodded and sped to her house. Whatever scared he back there was gone. It didn't follow us.

We walked into her house and she climbed the stairs. "Can you make me something to eat? I'll just be changing. And bring me some pain killers."

I walked into her kitchen, made her a sandwich, and grabbed the medicine and some water. As I climbed the stairs I head her unlock the door and she came out to grab the food.

"Thanks."

She pulled me into her room and sat on her bed, eating. I continued to observe her bruised face and the cut on her eyebrow. Whatever happened to her angered me so much, I thought I was going to knock her computer off of her desk in one, swift movement. She noticed me staring at her and she grimaced, as if reading how angry I was in my eyes.

"What happened to you, Bella?" I spoke through gritted teeth.

"I went to talk to Jacob. I wanted him back so I went to his house and we went for a walk. I told him I still loved him and wanted to be with him and he got angry."

"He did this to you?" I motioned to her beat-up face. She looked down and I lost it. "How could you let him, Bella? When I find him…" I trailed off.

"It wasn't him." She spoke softly, that I almost didn't hear her.

"So who was it then?" I roared.

"These two guys came up to us. They looked like they knew Jake. They asked him a couple of questions that I didn't really understand. They were talking in some type of code or something. Jake looked really nervous and told them he didn't know what they were talking about. They laughed and started to beat him up really bad. They kept saying 'just hand it over' and I didn't know what to do.

"I tried to pull one of the guys off of him when he turned on me. He said, 'oh, so this is your girl huh?' Then he started to beat me up. Jacob kept yelling at them to stop and leave me alone, but they wouldn't listen. They continued to beat the both of us.

"But then Jacob managed to throw his guy off and fight off the guy that was attacking me. 'Run!' he yelled to me. And so I did. That's when I called you. I didn't know what else to do. I was already hearing the sirens and I got scared." She started sobbing. I pulled her into my arms and rubbed soothing circles into her back.

"Shh. Bells, it's going to be okay."

"How do you know?" She looked up at me with tear stained cheeks. "what if Jacob's hurt and the cops didn't get there on time? They were all busy with this big investigation they had going on. It could be my fault."

"No it isn't. Jacob can take care of himself. He wanted to protect you, and I would have done the same thing. He's going to be okay. He's probably already at the police station, straitening this out."

"Will you come with me if they call me in for questioning?" She looked like a lost child with her huge brown eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Of course." She smiled.

"Why are you such a good guy?" she said with a huge smile.

"I try," I joked. We both laughed and she stared deep into my eyes.

Then, she kissed me. It was sweet and then turned passionate. I couldn't believe it. The girl of my dreams was kissing ME! Was I dreaming?


	7. Interrogations

_I know I took forever, sorry! I think I'm goign to stop my little review game because hardly anyone reviews :(. _

_This is another filler chapter before I skip ahead. But I have one question for you guys at the end of the story. _

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

Interrogations

Bella continued to kiss me until I was laying on my back and she was straddling my waist. I kept smiling to myself. Who knew that Bella Swan, the most popular and unavailable girl in school, would be kissing me?

I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard banging on the door. I started to get up, but Bella pushed me down, moving her hands under my shirt. I pulled my mouth away from hers long enough to get some words out.

"Bella, there's someone at the door…" She seemed to snap out of her revere and jumped back from me.

"Edward!" she gasped. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. It was out of line."

I was about to ask her what she meant by that, but she was already flying down the stairs. I ran after her, trying to grab her arm, but she was too quick. She opened the door and, sure enough, there were two police officers standing there.

"Bella Swan?" The taller one asked. He was very skinny.

"Yes, that's me," Bella answered in a shaky voice.

"I am Officer Mark Johnson," said the skinny one, "and this is Officer Benny Southstreet." He motioned to the shorter, and very fat, man next to him. "We need to ask you a couple of questions… May we come in?"

"Sure," She answered, stepping aside to let the men pass. They walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. That left me and Bella on the loveseat. I was still a little confused about her comment upstairs…

"You were with Jacob Black earlier this evening, correct?" asked Officer Southstreet.

"Yes, I went to see him. I'm his ex-girlfriend and I was trying to talk to him…" She seemed a little hesitant about telling the officers the story. Maybe there was a part she didn't want me to hear.

"Please, Miss Swan. You need to tell us everything that happened…" Officer Johnson said, looking into her face. She nodded and took a calming breath.

"I went to see him and it was already dark out. We took a walk by the woods in his house, taking a shortcut to the lake. He didn't want to listen to me at all. I wanted him back and he got really angry. He told me he didn't want to get back with me. Said I always caused all the problems and that I was a slut…" She looked at me quickly.

"He said I was always all over Edward and-" Officer Johnson cut her off.

"Who is Edward?" he asked, never looking up from his notes.

"I am, sir." He looked up at me and nodded at Bella to continue.

"So he started yelling, and I started yelling. By that time we were almost to the river, and then these two guys came out of nowhere and came up to us. I think they knew Jake, but I definitely never saw them before. And I've been in La Push many times." She shook her head. "They were asking him questions I didn't understand… The only things I understood was that they wanted something from him. Jake said he didn't know what they were talking about and they jumped him. They kept telling him to hand it over and I was screaming for help…

"I tried pulling one of them off of him and he turned on me. He kept saying I was really pretty and that Jacob had a good catch… Then he started hitting me. I screamed and fought as best as I could. Jacob managed to throw him off of me and he yelled at me to run. I ran as fast as I could, hearing the sirens already coming closer, and called Edward to come pick me up. I didn't know anything else that happened after that, I came straight home and haven't spoke to Jacob since… Is he okay?"

The officers looked at one another. "I'm afraid he's pretty roughed up. But he's fine…" said Officer Southstreet. He seemed to be the optimistic one.

"But he is in the custody of the police. You need to come with us down to the station right away. You need to hear why we are taking this to trial…" Officer Johnson spoke quickly. Bella nodded and we went up the stairs so she could change.

"Wait," called Officer Johnson. "I would like to question Edward quickly."

"Go, I'll be fine." Bella nodded and hurried up the stairs. I sat back down.

"So, Edward. What condition did you find Bella in?" He already reopened his notepad and taking notes.

"She has a gash on her eyebrow and a bruised up face. I didn't notice anything else." I decided to keep it short and calm. That was the best way to speak to the police.

"I see." He continued to write. "Did you hear or see anything else?"

"Not really. When we were sitting in my car, we heard rustling in the bushes. I drove off, and that was it." I shrugged.

"Thank you, Edward," said Officer Southstreet. "We would also like you to testify on Bella and the state she was in." I nodded and Bella came down the stairs.

"You may take your car and follow us to the station." I nodded and grabbed Bella's hand. I knew I needed to ask her about what happened between us upstairs, but not with the police there. We got into my car, pulling up behind the cruiser.

"Bella-"

"Edward-" we said at the same time.

"You first," I said.

"I'm so sorry I kissed you, Edward. I was way out of line and I didn't know what came over me. I was just so caught up in my pain… I don't know. I know you're sort of dating someone else right now… I'm sorry again." She sighed and looked out the window.

I almost laughed out loud. "You think I'm with Allison?" I asked.

She nodded. I shook my head at her. "I'm-"

I was cut off by a sharp tapping on my glass. I didn't notice that we were already at the station and parked behind the cruiser. We both got out of the car and walked into the building. There were two rooms with one way glasses. Jacob was in one of them with his head on the table.

"Can I talk to him?" Bella asked, looking in his direction. The officers nodded and she walked over to the door and walked in. I stood at the window with the speaker on. I wanted to know what was going on, too! He didn't look up at her until she took a seat and spoke. "Jake…"

"Bella?" His head shot up and relief flooded his face. He got up and grabbed her up in his arms. "You're okay. I'm so sorry this happened to you." He examined her face and growled.

"Jake, why is this happening to us?" Jake looked at this feet and they both took a seat.

"I'm not proud of this, Bells. But I got caught up with some really bad people. And when I tried to get out, they wouldn't let me leave…" He shook his head.

"I don't understand…" Bella squinted at him.

"I started selling drugs years ago, Bella." She gasped. "But I tried to get out! They wouldn't let me, saying I owed them money. I always made the shipments right." He shook his head again. "I'm not proud of it, Bella. But once you get in the game, it's hard to get out."

"That's why those guys were after you…" Bella didn't say it as a question, but Jacob answered anyway.

"Yeah. And now they know who you are and what you look like. They'll be going after you, too. That's why I asked the police to bring you here. You need to go into hiding or something…"

"Jacob, I can't do that." Bella's tears began to spill over. "I have people here," I swore she looked to the door, but I couldn't be sure, "My dad, my friends, I can't just go into hiding like that."

"Something needs to happen," he responded. "We'll talk to the officers…"

"Jake, there's something else I need to talk to you about." She seemed hesitant. "Before we got in this mess, we didn't finish talking…"

"Bella, I'm so sorry I reacted like that. I was just on edge because I had a feeling something was going to happen. And can you blame me? Have you seen Edward lately? He's not the same geek anymore." I narrowed my eyes at him while Bella laughed a little.

"So you'll take me back?" I curled my hands into fists. What the heck was going on?

I looked away and turned off the speaker. I knew what that meant. Bella always used that tone of voice when she wanted to get back with Jake. And that broke my heart. Why would she do this to me? I just had an intimate moment with her in her _bedroom _and she's running back to Jake? Even after all he said…

_Don't get ahead of yourself, Edward. _I nodded to myself. Who knows? Maybe she was trying to tell him off in a nice way. I walked back to the officers quickly and demanded to have my testimony recorded. I got in my car and idled for a while, waiting for Bella. When she didn't come out, I sped off, wondering what I would have heard if I stayed.

The next morning, I woke up to Alice on the phone. She was talking very loudly.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Bella," she said. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. "I'll talk to you later, bye."

My bedroom door flew open and Alice walked in, with Emmett right behind her. They both sat down on my bed and stared at my face. "What?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell us you were in the precinct last night?" Alice yelled. She seemed angry with me, but she had no idea what happened…

"Sorry, I didn't know you would be up at three in the morning," I said sarcastically. Both Emmett and Alice did a double take.

"When did you get a sour attitude, bro?" asked Emmett. I shook my head at him.

"I'm sorry, guys. I just had a long night." I turned to Alice. "Bella told you right?"

She nodded and I looked away. "Come on. Let's get some brunch into you." I smiled a little and got up to brush my teeth. I walked down the stairs and saw my mom cooking my an awesome brunch.

"Thanks, mom," I whispered behind her and kissed her cheek. She laughed and set a plate on the table for me.

I ate it all in less than 10 minutes. It was really good. My mom was always a great cook. But even my mom's cooking couldn't take my mind off of Bella. It couldn't even take my mind off of Allison. I groaned. What was I going to do…?

The bell rang as I was washing my plate. I scrunched my forehead and hurried to answer it. To much of my surprise, Bella was standing on our porch. She was staring at the road and I took this moment to look her over. She was wearing black skinny jeans with her stiletto boots. Her white shirt had black designs across the front and a black jacket adorned her shoulders. Her hair was tied into a messy, side-ponytail. I smiled a little at her beauty, but quickly caught myself when she turned back to me.

"Edward," she said quietly. She gave me a small smile and I smiled back. "I told Alice I was coming over to talk to you… Can I come in?"

"Of course," I said, while stepping aside and gesturing her in.

"Bella," Esme exclaimed. She enveloped her in a hug. "I didn't know you were coming over. Are you hungry?"

"Hey, Esme. And thanks, but I ate before leaving my house." She smiled at my mom and I towed her up the stairs. She greeted Emmett and Alice before entering my room and sitting on my desk chair.

"So, Bella. How did everything go last night?" I didn't know what else to say…

"Um, that's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about, Edward…" She bit her lip and stared at the floor. "I'm sorry again about what happened in my room-"

"Stop apologizing, Bella." I gritted my teeth. "I don't regret it!"

She mumbled something I didn't understand.

"What?"

"I do, Edward!" She got up in a rage. "You're my best friend and probably dating someone else anyway. I can't stand in the way of your happiness…" She looked away from me again.

"First, I'm not dating anyone else. So I went out with one girl… So what? It was just a date. And second, I have a feeling that isn't the only reason." I stared her down until she sat down again.

"Jacob and I made up yesterday at the station…" I shook my head and gritted my teeth hard. "I asked for him back and he said yes. I love him, Edward. And I can't have you in the way of that." I threw my lamp off my night table.

"I'm standing in your way? That's ridiculous, Bella. I can't believe you're telling me that. And how can you do that to me? Lead me on and then go crawling back to Jacob!" I was fuming!

"I didn't-"

"Don't even say it, Bella. You did lead me on and drop my on my ass. You're just a tease." I turned my back on her.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it like that." I could hear the tears in her voice and it caused mine to spill over.

"Just go." My voice shook. I heard her get up and walk to my door.

"I still want to be your friend, Edward. You mean to much to me to not be in my life…" Then she left.

I spent the entire day in my room. I laid down on my bed, thinking of Bella, of course. I can't believe she would do that to me. And I can't believe I'm still in love with her after it. Everything I think about and do is consumed with thoughts of Bella. Why?

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door. I groaned. "Go away, Alice!"

"It's not Alice." My door opened and Allison walked in. She closed the door behind her and looked really concerned. "I've been trying to call you all day, but you didn't answer…" I snatched up my phone to find three missed calls from Ali. I had 10 other missed calls, 1 voice mail and 5 text messages. I sighed. All from Bella.

"Sorry, I've been… distracted."

"So I've heard." She took a seat on the corner of my bed. I looked into her sapphire blue eyes. She squinted at me. "What's wrong with you, Edward?"

"Why is everyone on my case today?" I yelled, standing up. "What if I don't want to talk?" I towered over her. "Why can't people just leave me alone?"

"You obviously need someone to talk to…" She narrowed her eyes at me, daring me to challenge her.

I sighed and sat down. "If I tell you, you have to promise to keep it to yourself. Not even Mikayla hears of this!" She nodded seriously. "Bella and I had a make out session in her bedroom last night. And not twenty minutes later, she was back in Jacob's arms." I shook my head, trying to keep my hands from shaking.

"Gosh, Edward. I'm so sorry." She patted my shoulder. "Look, if she wants to act like that let her. Senior year is starting in three weeks and it will be your best year ever. Don't let her ruin it for you. You'll find someone else. And-"

I cut her off by crushing my lips to hers. She seemed confused at first, but kissed me back. She grabbed onto my hair, pulling me closer to her and I laid her down on my bed. We both pulled apart, gasping for air.

"Ali, I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist." I smirked at her and her face changed dramatically.

"You jerk!" she yelled. Then she smacked me. "How dare you. I'm trying to comfort you, and you take advantage of my feelings for you? You're pathetic." She pushed me off of her and stormed out of my room.

Damnit! Why can't I keep a girl? I laid down on my bed with a huff and closed my eyes tightly.

Allison was a beautiful girl. I felt that it was necessary to try her out. She liked me and I knew that, and I was ready to like her back. But she shut me down. Was it really my fault? What's happening to me? I slowly fell asleep.

My door banged open and so did my eyes. It was dark, so it must be late at night. Jasper and Emmet pulled me roughly out of my bed and into Emmett's room. I sat down in the chair rubbing my eyes. They both glared at me with their arms crossed over their chests.

"What's your problem, Edward?" Emmett moved forward and towered over me.

"Leave me alone, Emmett." He shook his head at me.

"How can you treat Allison like that?" Jasper chimed in. "She was trying to help you and you take advantage of her! When did you turn like this?"

"It's none of your business," I sneered.

"Most importantly, how can you treat Bella like that?" I fumed at his question.

"How could I? How could she! You have no idea what she did to me!" I stormed out of there, leaving Jasper and Emmett stunned and walked back to my room.

I grabbed my phone and saw one more text from Bella. I decided to check everything from her.

"You have one new voice mail," said the automated voice.

_"Edward? It's B- Bella. I just wanted to see if you cooled down enough to talk… I guess not. Well, I just wanted to remind you of what I said earlier. You mean to much to me. I can't lose you. You're my best friend…" _Her voice shook. _"I guess I'll try to talk to you later. Bye." _

I checked my texts next.

_Edward. Please. Call Me. _

_I'm so sorry. _

_I can't lose you, Edward, please. _

_Please call me. _

_Call me, Edward. _

_Please._

I was so angry. With Bella, Allison, Jasper, Emmett, everyone! But Bella was right. I couldn't lose her, either. She was my best friend, no matter how in love with her I was. I shook my head. It didn't change one thing, though. Girls couldn't be trusted by me anymore. Only family, Allison, Bella, and Rose. Other than that, girls would mean nothing to me. I would have to change in more ways than one…

I decided to send a quick text to Bella and Allison.

_Ali, I'm so sorry about what happened today. I was out of line. I was depressed and emotional… But I guess that's no excuse. I still shouldn't have done what I did anyway. Please, forgive me. I wouldn't want to lose you. You are one of the most amazing girls I have ever met. Call me tomorrow. Maybe we can go out Tuesday night? _

I hit send and started my next message.

_Bell, You're right. I can't lose you either. And I forgive you for what you did, as long as you forgive me for how I acted. I was waaay out of line and I didn't mean that. We could still be friends, I would like that very much. Please call me. _

I hit send for that message and slowly closed my eyes. Senior year, get ready for the new Edward.

* * *

_Okay, if you guys want a chapter in Bella's POV to see what's goign on in her head, let me know. If not, I'm going straight to the first day of senior year. Review!_


	8. The Eye of the Storm

_Hello everyone! just a quick note. _

_All three of my stories, My Escape, A Little Longer, And Unfortunate Love, will all be being updated with the same name. The Eye of the Storm. _

_Why? These are the chapters that set up the big drama that will begin. _

_ALSO, my chapters will now be a little shorter. This is a bittersweet thing. Bitter because you will have less to read. But sweet, because I will update quicker. And so it will be spaced out a little more. And this goes for all of my stories. _

_ALSO, school is starting soon so I don't know how often I will be updating. But i will try my hardest._

_ALSO, I know I said I would either give you Bella's POV or skip to senior year, But I really wanted to get tis chapter up. It's a deeper look into Edward's geeky self. _

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

The Eye of the Storm

Okay, time to get to work.

I woke up at six a.m. for my morning workout. I never waited for Emmett anymore. I already knew my strengths and what I needed to work on. But I was changing my schedule. I wouldn't be working on one thing at a time. From now on, I would work _everything _so I would be bulked up for senior year. I only had one week, but it was enough time for me.

I suited up and walked to the basement. I worked on my arms first, doing a bunch of bench-presses and weight-lifts. Then, I worked on my chest and abs. Lots of crunches and other stuff Emmett taught me. Then, my legs… I was in there for about two hours before I declared myself finished. I went up to my bathroom and took a long shower. I dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, and walked down the stairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning, mom," I said, kissing her on the cheek. She smiled, handing me a plate of pancakes and eggs. "Thanks." I took a seat at the table. Noticing everyone was eating together was something I haven't seen for a while.

"Hey, Edward," said Carlisle.

"Hey, Dad. Em, Ali." They responded with quick 'hellos' and we all sat down to eat together.

"Mom? Are there any garbage bags I can use?" I asked around a mouth full of eggs.

"Yeah, they should be under the sink. Why do you need them?" She gave me a glare for talking with my mouth full.

"Just going to do some cleaning in my room…" She gave me a questioning look before shrugging.

"So, Edward. I'm taking the regular shift today at the hospital. Would you like to come?" Carlisle was almost finished with his food.

"No thanks, dad. I really need to do things today…" I looked quickly away from my parents and the questioning looks from my brother and sister.

"But we don't have anything planned for today." Alice continued to stare at me.

"Um, I sort of planned this on my own. But if you want, you can go to the mall and buy me a new wardrobe?" She smiled widely and pulled out her phone.

"I'm so happy you asked, Edward. Rosalie ad I were planning on going today anyway." She bounced up and down in her seat while texting Rose.

I finished my plate and we all went our separate ways. Esme went to see a client for a wedding planner, Emmett and Alice left to the mall with the twins, Carlisle left for his shift and I went up to my room with three huge garbage bags. I was going to throw my room upside down, getting rid of a lot of stuff. I made a quick call to Alice, clarifying everything she needed to buy for me.

_"Yeah, Edward?" _

"I need you to buy more things for me…"

She squealed. _"That's no problem! What else you need?" _

"Well, for clothes, I need _everything. _I also need paint for my room and sheets to match. A couple of different sets. Make sure it matches with my cherry wood furniture. Kay?"

_"You got it, bro. See ya tonight." Click. _

I sighed with relief. It was sometimes useful to have a shopping obsessed sister. I started with my bed. I ripped my Spiderman sheets off of my King bed. I threw them in one of the trash bags, along with all of my other superhero sheets that were in my closet. There were all kinds of sheets: Batman, Superman, and Spongebob. Then I moved to my walls. Ugh. I can't believe I was into all this stuff.

I pulled off all of my posters. I didn't have any bands or half-naked women… Those were the ones I had to put up and they were waiting on top of my desk. I took down my Zelda poster, and the Star wars one. I also took down a couple of anime posters I had up and A bunch of rock band ones. I stuffed them all into the trash bag and left my walls bare white.

I moved to my drawers next. I pulled out all the tighty-whities I had (they are so not cool) and stuffed them in the bag. Then all of my superhero and footie pajamas went in the bag as well. I closed up the full bag and threw it in the hallway. I then pulled out all of my band, and anime, t-shirts, putting them in the next bag.

The bookshelf was probably the hardest thing for me. I stared at the cluttered mess, filled with books and videogames. Some of it had to go. I pulled out all of the textbooks I had and didn't need. I always kept my books for references, but they weren't necessary anymore. They went into the bag, along with all of the dorky games I had. Like Zelda and Dance Dance Revolution. I pulled out all of my reports and tests I had stuffed in there and threw them into the bag as well.

I realized I took 5 hours working on my room. I sighed, going down the stairs for lunch. As I stirred the mac and cheese on the stove, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I already knew it was Allison.

_"Hey, Edward." _She giggled a little. _"Thanks for the date last night." _

"No problem, Ali. Are you ready for senior year?"

She laughed. _"Of course. It's going to be great. What are you doing?" _

"I'm actually doing a little spring cleaning in my room. I should be done by tonight or tomorrow…"

_"Oh, Okay. I guess I'll call you later." _

"Sure thing, gorgeous." She laughed as I hung up.

I know what you all are thinking… And no, Ali and I are not dating. We never will be dating. She knows I don't feel that way about her, but we still go on dates and have a good time. Plus, she was hot and she was new here. Soon all the boys would be after her and I already staked a claim. It's good having dibbs.

I ate my lunch quickly and returned up the stairs to finish up. Just then, I got a text from Alice.

_Finishing up now. Coming home early. Lemme know if you need help painting and decorating… -Al. _

I typed her a quick 'okay' before moving to my closet. I pulled out all of my high water jeans and shorts that weren't cool. I threw all of my sweater vests and ugly polos into my bag as well. I shoved all of my shoes into the bag, only keeping one pair of sneaker and one pair of dress shoes. I closed the bag and went to get the vacuum and other cleaning stuff. I vacuumed under my bad and all along my white rug, throwing out everything that I found. I placed newspaper all over my rug before moving all of my furniture to the middle of my room. Even my plasma screen TV had to come off of the wall.

I heard the door open and close, just as I was returning from bringing the bags out to the garbage.

"Edward," Alice sang. "Come help me with the bags." I walked into the living room to see more than a hundred bags.

"All of these are for me?" I saw bags from everywhere.

"Yup! But, Let's paint your room first. I even got the extra quick dry so we could finish tonight." I laughed at her enthusiasm and hugged her.

"Thanks, sis." That's when I noticed something. "Where's everyone else?"

"Oh." She laughed suddenly. "They helped bring the bags inside, but complained they were too hungry. I made them skip lunch so we could have more time to shop."

I laughed with her as we grabbed the paint and brushes and went up to my room. Alice changed into her 'working' clothes and we started painting my walls a midnight blue. I loved the color. It went great with my white rug and it made my room feel cooler. We finished that up quickly, leaving the ceiling white. We ate a snack while waiting for the paint to dry.

"Bella invited me to a party today," said Alice. I froze.

"Really?" She nodded.

"She didn't invite you?" I shook my head. "We weren't going anyway. It's in La Push with Jake. It's supposedly his birthday bash. I told her we were very busy and couldn't make it."

"Alice. If you wanted to go, you should've. Just because her and I are not on good terms right now, doesn't mean you can't be friends with her…"

"No, Edward. She hurt you, and until she apologizes, she can su-" I cut off her vulgar statement.

"She did apologize!" It was true. Everyday, Bella would call to ask for my forgiveness. I always told her I forgave her, but she always called.

"Still." Alice crossed her arms, knowing she was outwitted. I laughed at her and mussed her hair.

"Let's go up." She nodded and followed me up the stairs. Sure enough, the paint was dry and we bagan moving the furniture. On one wall I put my desk, bookshelf and bureau. My bed was up against my window-wall with my two night tables. My TV was positioned back on the wall across my bed with my game consoles. Then I moved my leather sofa to the other empty wall. It was different and yet, still totally comfortable.

Alice and I made multiple trips up and down the stairs getting the bags. We filled up my closet first with all of my new straight leg and skinny jeans. All of my dress shirts went in as well and my new shoes went on the floor. Then we loaded up my bureau with t-shirts, pajamas, and underwear. Lastly, we dressed my bed with the new sheets and pillows. Alice really picked out good ones. They were midnight blue and white with designs made from the stitching. We both plopped on my bed when we were finished.

"Thanks a lot, Alice."

"No problem, Edward." It was quiet for a second. "But I have one question… Why are you doing all this?"

I laughed. "In time, little sis, you will see why…" She sucked her teeth and smacked my arm. I laughed again and she slowly got up.

"It looks good." She nodded her head in approval. "Bye, Edward." I waved at her.

"Oh wait! Mom and Dad left you a present downstairs. You're going to love it." I smiled and thanked her before going down the stairs. On the kitchen table was a box full of cds from all my favorite bands. Next to it was a brand new laptop, a iPod touch, and a new stereo. I picked up the note and read it.

_To Edward. This is your reward for all of the good grades you get and good behavior. You deserve this. Love, Mom and Dad. _

I smiled and brought everything up the stairs. I placed my laptop on my desk, my stereo and cds on my bookshelf and my iPod on my night table. Laying down on my bed, sleep came quickly from my hectic day. But the last thought that ran through my mind made me smile.

_Look out Forks High. The new and improved Edward id coming your way soon. _

And you can't believe how right I was.

* * *

_Bella's POV? You guys can still vote on it. PM me or just review. I wanna hear what you have to sayyy. And those of you asking if this will be a BellaXEdward story, you'll have to wait and see!_


	9. Senior Year

_I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry! don't kill me, I just updated for you. But I need lots of reviewssssssss ;)_

* * *

Senior Year

My alarm rang the next morning. I knew I was going to be a little later than usual today, but that was the point. I took a long shower, using all the hot water.

"Edward!" Emmett yelled from outside my door. "I need hot water too!" I chuckled and hopped out.

Examining myself in the mirror, I wasn't disappointed. My face was completely cleared up, my pale skin now looking soft and inviting. My hair was cut in a sexier crop. I no longer had my curly hair, yet it still stood up in every direction. My muscles were now toned and a little bigger than they were before. I was looking good, if I do say so myself.

"Edward, mom has food on the table!" Alice called as I was pulling on my clothes. I chose a pair of faded straight leg jeans with a grey muscle shirt and my black sneakers. I pulled on my leather jacket and north face book bag and headed down the stairs.

"Good morning mom," I said while giving her a kiss. I sat down and ate my breakfast.

"Hey, Edward. You better hurry up if you don't want to be late…" She patted my head and went up the stairs to get herself ready for work.

When I was done, I loaded up into my car. Emmett and Alice already left, saying I was taking too long. I sped away, hoping I would arrive in the parking lot at my desired time. And luck was with me today, because when I pulled into the parking lot, there was no traffic, but everyone was still hanging out outside. I stepped on the gas as soon as I spotted an empty spot. I swerved quite impressively into the spot and shut off my loud music. Taking three deep breaths, I was ready for my grand entrance.

I turned off my car, grabbing my bag, and opening the door. I climbed out, making sure I looked cool and sexy. I shut my door and headed straight for Allison who was waiting across the lot. Her mouth was hanging open a little and I smiled at her, showing all my teeth. She regained her composure and smiled back at me.

"Hey, Ali." I hugged her and I could hear everyone whispering about me. The guys were saying what happened to me and why do I look so good and how I could've scored a girl like Allison so quickly. And the girls were saying what happened to me and why do I look so good and how they were going to try to get me. I chuckled a little.

"Hey, Edward." I walked her to her first class, and the bell rang. Oops. I guess I'm late for homeroom. Oh well. (note the sarcasm) I entered the class five minutes late and Ms. Minucci gave me a death glare.

"Mr. Cullen. Not a good way to start out the year. Please take a seat." I knew we would clash all year.

The only empty seat was in the middle of the room. Girls were surrounding me. I smiled cockily at them and they swooned. I chuckled. This would be too easy.

The morning classes passed quickly and I was determined on making another entrance at lunch. Allison said she would meet me outside the cafeteria and I agreed to walk her in. It would look good for me to have a prize on my arm.

"I've been waiting for forever, Edward." I chuckled.

"Sorry, Ali." She laughed too and we entered the cafeteria. Everyone went silent and I smiled cockily again. Everyone was staring at us and that's what I wanted. I wanted everyone to notice the changes I have made and how un-geeky I am now.

We joined the line and grabbed a table quickly. I supposed we looked like runway models entering the caf, because everyone was still staring at us. I saw Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper walk over to our table, smiles on all their faces.

"Do you hear what the ladies are saying about you, bro?" said Emmett. I nodded and him and Jasper both gave me appraising gestures.

"Do you hear what the guys are saying about you?" the girls said to Allison. She blushed.

"You better be getting one of those numbers being handed to y'all." Jasper laughed as he said this. I laughed also, but Ali just blushed.

"I actually already have," she said. We all had surprised looks and she laughed. "Some dude, Ryan, gave me his number. He's nice and sweet, and extra yummy." She giggled with Alice and Rosalie. Ryan was a nice guy, I guess.

"What about you, Edward? Got any girls' numbers?" asked Rose. I smiled at her.

"I guess I got a couple…" I reached into my pocket and placed on the table a huge wad of little slips with numbers and names on them.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang!" Jasper and Emmett said. I held up a finger to them and continued to pull out slips from my pocket.

"Is that it?" Alice asked, laughing.

I pretended to check in my pocket. "Yup, that's it." They were all already looking through the names.

"Jessica! But she's such a prude!" said Rose.

"Lauren? I heard she's good in bed-" Jasper's words froze at Alice's look. "Locker room talk, honey."

"Mhm," she said. She looked down at her slip. "Geez, Edward. You even have the number of the new Spanish teacher."

I laughed.

"Dude, she's hot," said Emmett. Rosalie gave him the death glare and he quickly changed his words. "If you're into brunettes…" Rose nodded and we all laughed.

"Nice save," I whispered. He punched my arm and I punched him back.

"You definitely have a good arm on you." He rubbed his new sore spot and I laughed.

"Well, Edward," said Allison. "Seems you're more productive then I am."

"Guess I am." We all laughed.

That's when I caught sight of Jacob and Bella. Jacob's injuries have disappeared and he was as good as… Well as good as he could get. Bella was as gorgeous as ever. Her hair was let down in big curls with her bangs pinned back. She was wearing a white summer dress and sandals. She caught sight of me looking at her and smiled. She waved hugely, causing Jacob to turn his attention to me. He smiled weakly and I waved at the both of them.

"Well, I have Spanish next period, so I'll see you guys later." I got up and left, walking briskly to my locker. I packed my books and closed my locker, jumping when I saw Lauren standing there. I composed myself and leaned onto the lockers, looking her up and down.

"Lauren, right?" She giggled and nodded. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, Edward. I'm just here to see if you are free tomorrow night…"

"I am, why do you ask?" I smiled cockily, staring at her chest. It was clad in tight white t-shirt showing a lot of cleavage. A little too floozy for me, but right now, I had no standards.

"Well… would you like to go out?"

"Sure," I said. "I'll pick you up at seven?" Taking control of the situation? Check.

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"See you tomorrow, Lauren." I purred her name into her ear, kissed her cheek and walked away. I knew she was swooning behind me, I could practically hear her fanning herself.

I walked into Spanish and saw Senorita Santos. She gave me a wide smile and a wink. I smiled back at her and walked to a desk in the back of the room. The whole time, Senorita kept bending down in front of me, making sure I would see her backside or down her shirt. I would give her approving looks and she would purr her words to me in Spanish. Then, the bell rang and I was on my way to the last class of the day.

"Mr. Cullen, can I please see you?" Senorita said. I nodded and met her at the front of the room.

"Yes, Senorita?"

"I just wanted to let you know that you could call me Noelia. We don't have to be so formal." I chuckled.

"No problem, Noelia. Was there anything else?"

"Yeah, maybe sometime we could hang out?" She batted her eyelashes at me.

"I'm sorry, but aren't you a little too old for me?"

"You're eighteen right?" I nodded. "Well, I'm twenty-two. Not much of a difference. Just give me a call. You have my number." She bit her lips and it was like a drug to me.

"Okay, I think I will." She smiled and the late bell rang.

"Here, let me write you a late pass." I smiled. This would be good for my reputation, doing the Spanish teacher. She wrote the note, making sure her cleavage was on full display, and sent me to my next class. I walked in and handed my slip in, Mr. Johnson was, once again, my AP History teacher. He gave me a weird look and I took the only empty seat. Right next to Bella.

Usually, I would start to sweat and my heart would race wildly. But today, I was different. I walked calmly next to her and took my seat.

"Hey, Bella." She smiled at me, but continued to pay attention. I kept bothering her, trying to talk to her.

"Mr. Cullen? I suppose you have an answer?" Mr. Johnson stepped up next to me and I groaned. I didn't even hear the question. I felt a tap and Bella slid a paper towards me.

"1777, sir."

"Hm," he said and continued his lecture. Phew! That was close!


	10. Last Year is Over

_I know! This took me forever! I really wanted to get this chapter in though. PLease read and review, they make me happy. _

_I still dont know if to make a BPOV. It was kinda 50/50 last time but that option is still open. Though some have expressed to me that having Bella's thought a secret makes the story better, and I will take that into consideration. Still let me know. _

_This chapter is a little longer than usual. A little treat for you guys who've waited so long for an update. If I get more than 10 reviews, I will update this story before the end of the week.  
_

_Enjoy people! :D  
_

* * *

Last Year is Over

After History, I had PE. I walked into the locker room and changed quickly, thinking about how great the day was going and how I could make it better.

In Forks High, if you didn't already know who was good in gym or not, you obviously haven't been awake most of the year. Everyone already know that Edward Cullen is the most uncoordinated and awkward boy in his class in gym. I was determined, however, to prove everyone wrong today. I had spent most of my summer learning and playing sports with Emmett and Jasper, so I've gotten pretty good, if I do say so myself. The class was very amusing to me.

I walked into the gym, in my sweatpants, sneakers and school t-shirt. All the girls were already looking at me and I smiled cockily at all of them. I walked up to Jasper, who was in my gym class this year, and waited to hear what we were going to do today. As I waited, I looked around to see who else was in my gym class. Unfortunately, Jacob was in this class. He glared at me from across the room, but I just smiled back. If he was in this class, I hoped someone else was too. I looked around, now anxious, and spotted the person I wanted to see. Bella was sitting on the benches talking Allison and a couple of girls. _Yes!_

"Okay class, everyone outside!" Coach Martin yelled, leading us out into the fields. I smiled. This meant we were playing a team sport. Everyone seemed to be happy at the sunny day and the fact we got to be outside. I was happy too, because whatever sport we were going to play, I was ready.

"Today, we're playing baseball everyone," said Coach. "I will pick two team captains and they will pick their teammates. Please even up the number of boys and girls you have on your team, captains." Everyone nodded.

It always works the same way in gym class. Whoever the captain in chooses people who are in their clique or friends of friends. In other words, if you were not in any type of group, you were getting picked last. I was already used to it, being picked last I mean. No one wants to pick a guy who's afraid of ball, let alone a social outcast. But I was determined to show everyone up.

"Captain for the blue team is Jasper." I wasn't surprised, since Jasper was on the baseball team since he came to the school last year. "Captain for the red team is Vanessa." I wasn't surprised for Vanessa either. She was one of the best softball players I have ever seen, not to mention captain. "You will pick a person of your opposite sex and alternate. Red team, call for the coin."

"Tails," Vanessa said as the coin went up.

"Tails it is. You pick first." Coach Martin stepped back to watch as the captains picked their teams.

"Jacob," Vanessa said quickly. Why wouldn't she pick him? He was good at every sport! Jacob walked to stand next to Vanessa, already looking at Bella to pick next. I guess Jasper noticed, because the name that came out of his mouth caused Jacob to glare at him.

"Bella," he said proudly. She skipped next to Jasper, sending Jake an apologetic look. Bella was pretty good at almost every sport she played. Jasper whispered something in her ear, but I pretended not to notice. I didn't want to know anyway.

"Cassie," said Vanessa. Softball Team.

"Ryan," said Jasper. Football Team.

"Mike."

"Allison."

"Tiffany."

"Edward." Everyone froze and looked at me. I was confused, no one picks me until the end. I slowly walked to stand next to Allison.

"Ready to show 'em what you're all about?" she whispered. I nodded.

The teams were picked and we were wearing the ugly jerseys over our shirts. We were batting first since Vanessa wanted to pitch so bad. We were going in the order we were picked, so that meant I was going fifth.

Vanessa pitched softball style, but sent the ball flying to Jasper. He hit it easily to left field, stealing two bases. Bella got a hit, but they pegged her with the ball. Ryan hit, getting to second base and Allison hit a grounder and got to first. With the bases loaded, I was up next.

I picked up the helmet and bat, slowly walking over to the base. Jacob, who was on shortstop, laughed.

"Move in everybody! This isn't going anywhere!" He laughed again, along with the rest of his team, and everyone moved in from the outfield. I would show them.

I got ready in my position and decided to play around a little bit. Vanessa pitched, and the ball flew in my direction. I swung and missed on purpose, looking perplexed. Jasper and Allison gave me small smirks.

"You can do it Edward!" Bella yelled from the sidelines. She was in full blown cheerleader mood. She jumped and clapped for me, which gave me all the more confidence in what I was doing.

Vanessa pitched again and I missed purposely. She smiled as she got the ball back.

"Are you ready?" she asked. As if she had to make sure….

"Just throw it," I sneered. She laughed and threw the ball.

It connected with the bat quickly and loudly, sending the ball flying into the outfield, where no one was. My team broke out running, making three runs before the other team composed their shock and scrambled for the ball. I heard Bella screaming for me and I saw the red team bringing the ball back in.

"C'mon Edward!" I heard Bella again. I rounded third base and sprinted to home just as the ball was making its way across the air to the catcher. I slid across the ground and…

"Safe!" Coach Martin yelled. The red team stood dejected. I got up and brushed myself off as my team erupted into cheers. I was passed along the team with "good jobs" and pats on my back. I smiled, thanking all of them. Bella pushed her way through the crowd and hurled herself into my arms. I hugged her tightly, picking her up and spinning her around.

"That was awesome!" She smiled cheekily as I put her down.

"Thanks," I replied.

Then, the fire alarm began to ring.

"Stay calm everyone!" Coach grabbed his clipboard. "Give me two lines and silence!"

We were guided off school grounds and stood quietly until the entire school was out. Coach took attendance and we followed all the directives. We waited outside for a long time before the bell rang to go back inside. We all went back into the gym and sat on the bleachers. I sat towards the bottom with Jasper and Allison. Bella came through the doors and spotted me, walking towards us.

"Bella!" Jacob snapped from a little ways up. She quickly moved towards his direction. I almost growled at him. Why was he so possessive of her? I just wish she would stand up for herself before I…

"Alright class. That took up most of the period," Coach said annoyed. We all laughed. "I guess this game is going to have to continue in our next class. You can change and I'm letting you leave early since it is the first day. But don't think it's a habit! Disperse!" We all laughed and walked to our respective locker rooms.

"Mr. Cullen, may I see you for a second please?" I nodded and walked to him. "You really have a gift for baseball young man. You should consider trying out for the team."

"Really?" I smiled a little.

"Of course! That was one of the best hits I have seen in a long time. It's never too late to get more extracurricular activities on your resume. And a sport will look good with all of those high grades you have."

I contemplated it for a second. Me? A jock? Last year, it would have seemed impossible, something I would've never considered. But this year, I was different. I was a new person and I would show that to the entire student body.

"You don't have to give me an answer now." Coach Martin handed me a paper that had all the regulations for trying out for the baseball team. "Tryouts are in a month and baseball season begins the month after. Just think about it."

"I will. Thanks, Coach."

"Disperse!" I laughed, walking into the locker room to change. As always, the guys were taking longer than usual since we were let out early. Last year, I would've been the first one out, but I decided to hang around and partake in the "locker room talk" I hear so much about.

"So Cullen," said Mike Newton. "What's got you being so un-geeky lately?" A few guys laughed with him as I smirked.

"Don't be so jealous a bunch of girls are after me and not you, Newton." All the other guys 'oh'ed as I briskly turned away from Mike. Towards the back of the locker room I heard Jacob talking with Kevin, some other guy.

"Dude, did you see how they were together? You gotta watch out for your girl, man." Jacob didn't reply and all the guys looked at him.

"What's wrong Jake?" Jasper, as always, instigated. "Can stand some competition?" I was confused to say the least.

"Get out my face, Hale. No one is stealing Bella away from me." I turned my head to him. "Especially not you, Cullen."

Last year, I wouldn't have said anything. I would've probably denied I even knew Bella. _Why do you keep referring to last year doofus? _I thought to myself. It was a new year, a new me. Last year was over. So I did what would help bury the past me forever. I spoke back to a bully.

"We'll see about that. Last time I checked, she wasn't throwing herself into _your_ arms when you made a run." Everyone stared between me and Jacob, tense.

He walked a little closer to me. "You want to get it on, Cullen?"

I scoffed in his face. "No, wouldn't want you to pull anything." And with that I gathered my things and walked to the door.

"See you guys tomorrow," I called back.

And for the first time ever, everyone replied to me with loud 'okays'.


	11. Nothing but the Entire Truth

_Thanks for the reviews! It made me want to write. Can I say 20 reviews and I'll update sooner? How does that sound to you guys? _

_Enjoy :D  
_

* * *

Nothing but the Entire Truth

I walked to my car, seemingly impressed with the events of the day. I reached my car just to see Allison leaning on my door. I smirked at her, walking up to her quickly.

"What's up, Ali?"

She pushed herself off my car. "Is it okay if I hang at your house? My mom took Mikayla to her ballet."

"Sure," I answered without hesitation. I opened the door for her and she got in as I quickly drove to my house.

We spent the remainder of the afternoon talking and doing the little homework we had. Allison actually scored a few more numbers throughout the afternoon, and I appraised her by clapping idiotically. I was rewarded with a playful smack. I also shared with her all the new numbers I managed to get throughout the day. She helped me put them into my phone as I laughed. Esme called us down for dinner around eight and we chilled by the TV until I took Allison home.

I know what you're thinking, but Allison and I are just really good friends. I never would have thought she would become my best friend, but she has and I wouldn't change her for anything. I left her at her door with a quick goodbye to Sol and Mikayla before I left. I went home with a smile on my face.

The rest of the week passed the same way as the first. All my teachers were annoyed with my cocky behavior, not that I cared, and Senorita Santos was as flirtatious as ever. Tuesday night, I took Lauren to a movie. We ended up watching some scary movie neither of us were paying attention to. We did have a little make out session towards the end. I liked Lauren, but she just wasn't my type. And when I took her home that night, I was sure to make that clear.

_I walked Lauren up to her front porch and she turned to face me. _

_ "I had fun tonight, Edward. Thank you for taking me out." I smiled. _

_ "Me too." _

_ She leaned in to kiss me and I leaned in also. But at the last minute, I turned my face. She looked at me, obviously hurt and a little confused. _

_ "What is it?" I scrutinized her outfit; a too short skirt and a shirt that was way too tight. She was wearing way to much make-up and was basically… Fake. _

_ "I don't think this is going to work. I'm sorry." Then I curtly turned and walked back to my car. _

Allison said I shouldn't have been so mean, but I needed to end it quickly. I wasn't looking for a relationship, or even a consistent date. I just wanted to have fun my senior year, date who I want to and dump who I want to. I really didn't see anything wrong with that. That conversation didn't last long, since Allison was seeing two guys at once. I didn't know how Ryan was going to take that.

Before I knew it, it was Friday and it was party night. Lauren was throwing a "Beginning of Senior Year' party. She invited me, stating that she didn't have feelings for me anymore. But she did give me a wink when she said that… Can you say contradiction? I still agreed to go, not being able to pass up my first party of the year. Everyone else was invited also, like Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Allison, Bella, and Jacob (unfortunately). I was getting dressed when Alice and Emmett came in to do their check up.

Every time I got dressed or going out, my brother and sister would come to check and approve of my clothes and accessories. I was wearing a pair of faded straight-leg jeans and a black v-neck. My feet were adorned with all black sneakers and my hair was in its usual disarray. I stood in the middle of my room as Emmett and Alice circled me, scruitinizing everything about my appearance.

"I'm impressed," Alice finally said. "You look great." She hugged me and I smiled.

"She's right bro. You clean up nice." Emmet and I clapped hands and we all got ready to leave.

We went our own ways right at the living room and promised to see each other at the party. Jasper was coming to pick up Alice, so she stayed in the living room. Emmett and I were taking our respective cars, he to pick up Rose, and I offered to pick up Allison. As we were driving down the driveway, I saw Jasper's car drive by. We waved to each other and drove off. Allison was ready when I got there.

"Hey Edward, I'm almost ready." Did you note the sarcasm up there? She still had a towel wrapped around her head for goodness sake. I shook my head at her as she laughed and disappeared into her room. I sat on her couch and watched TV. Sol was cooking dinner and Mikayla was coloring on the coffee table.

"Can I get you something, Edward?" asked Sol.

"Sol, you know Ali and I practically live at each other's houses. If I want something, I'll get it myself. You shouldn't be waiting on me." She laughed and nodded, going back to her pot.

"Eddie?" Mikayla turned to me with her huge eyes and beautiful face. She was the only one allowed to call me Eddie.

"What's up, Miky?"

"Will you take me out on a date?" I laughed. Mikayla had a little crush on me, if you hadn't noticed.

"Of course." She smiled hugely and hugged me. I laughed again just as Allison came down the stairs. She was wearing red skinny jeans with a white tube top and red stilettos. Her hair was straight and she had minimum make-up, as always.

"Let's go," I got up and walked to the door. "Bye, mom! I'm sleeping over at Edward's!" I grabbed her backpack on the floor and she walked ahead of me.

"Okay, Al. See you tomorrow." Sol closed the door behind us and we walked to my car.

"Ryan is going to have a heart attack when he sees you dressed like that." I laughed, throwing her bag in the backseat. She laughed also, getting in and putting on her seatbelt.

"I know, and that's the point. But I do have a minor problem…." She sounded nervous and I pulled out of her driveway. I shook my head.

"Do I want to know?" I was already speeding down the streets of Forks as she turned to face me completely.

"Michael is going to be there." Remember how I said she was seeing two guys at once?

"No way!" She nodded. "Oh gosh, Al. You're going to get yourself into loads of trouble."

"I know." She dropped her head into her hands and I laughed.

"Just take it easy and be honest with them both." She nodded, still not showing her face.

We pulled up to Lauren's house, the house already bouncing with the loud bass of the music. They were currently playing Just Dance by Lady Gaga. I hated this song and so did Allison, so we decided to chill in the car for a little while. That's when I saw Jacob and Bella walking towards my car. Jacob was in jeans and a button down, totally ordinary. Bella, on the other hand, was absolutely gorgeous in a mini skirt and a green halter top. She was wearing black stilettos, much like Allison's and her hair was down in her usual waves.

"Edward!" She waved and walked up to my window as I lowered it. Jacob stayed a little ways behind, obviously annoyed with my attendance.

"Hey, Bells. You look great." She automatically blushed.

"Thanks, Edward. So do you." She peered in. "Hey, Allison. You look nice too."

"Thanks. You too Bella." They nodded at each other and Bella leaned into my window. I don't know if she was trying to put her cleavage on display, get her face closer to mine, or if it was just a habit.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming or not. Lauren said she invited you, but I didn't think this would be your scene." I saw Jacob stifle a laugh and I decided to play around a little bit.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything." I also leaned into her, our face just inches away from each other. Jacob visibly clenched his teeth. "Save me a dance?"

She smiled. "Of course! See you in there!" She grabbed Jacob hand and walked into the house. Jacob made a show of hugging Bella close to his side and kissing her neck. I scoffed.

"You still have feelings for her, don't you?" Ali's voice surprised me as much as her question did.

"Are you crazy? Of course I don't." I looked away from her and back to Bella and Jacob, only to see them disappear into the house.

"You can't lie to me, Edward. I know you better than your mom." She gave me a 'yeah right' look and I sighed.

"Yeah, I still like her a little. But I'm starting to get over her. I'm seeing other girls…." It wasn't entirely the truth, but it wasn't a lie.

"Yeah, like 20 other girls." She laughed and I shoved her lightly.

"At least they all know I'm not looking for a relationship. Unlike you missy!" She shoved me back.

"Whatever, I can handle myself." She unbuckled her seatbelt and I unbuckled mine. We got out meeting at the front. "Tonight should be interesting."

I smiled and we walked into the party together. "I'm hoping on that."


	12. Teen Party

Teen Party

Allison and I walked into the house together, feeling the loud bass move the floor under our feet. We both smiled as our favorite song came on. _Tonight I'm Lovin' You_ by Enrique Iglesias. We worked our way through the masses of bodies into the living room. There were many people dancing in the middle of the room and some were sitting around, drinking from plastic cups.

Allison handed me a cup and took one for herself. We took a sip together; Sex on the Beach, my favorite. I smiled and looked around the room again. I waved to Emmett in the corner of the room, he was drinking a beer and had Rosalie on his arm. Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be found and I saw Bella and Jacob dancing near the back corner. Something was a little off in the way they were moving. They were both a little clumsy and couldn't really balance themselves. I promised myself I would only have a couple of drinks tonight.

"Allison!" As on instinct, I also turned my head to whoever was calling my friend. I saw Michael walking up to Ali and her nervous face was priceless. Michael was tall and tan with spiky black hair and a bunch of tattoos on his arms. Allison told me he got jumped out of a gang and was going to join the military after graduating.

"Hey, Mike." She hugged him, and he also had a beer in his hand.

"Wassup girl? You look great!" He looked her over and I chuckled. "C'mon."

As he slowly pulled her away, I whispered, "Good Luck." She glared at me before disappearing with him.

I looked around awkwardly. There was no one to talk to and really no one who wasn't already doing something with someone else. I looked around again and felt a frown coming on my face. But then I remembered that I was the new Edward. I didn't find people who were available to talk to, I made people available to talk to. I walked deeper into the house and found none other than Lauren sitting on a kitchen chair talking to some guy.

"Hey Lauren." She looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Edward. I'm glad you made it." She hugged me and I returned it lightly. "You wanna dance?"

I accepted and pulled her into the other room. _Yeah x3_ by Chris Brown came on and everyone cheered. Lauren danced close to me and we moved to the music. In the middle of the song, I looked over to find Bella watching me and Lauren with glassy eyes. I gave her a smirk and finished my dance with Lauren. She kissed my cheek and returned to the kitchen. I decided to use this time to find a bathroom and maybe another drink.

I worked my way up the stairs and found a line to the bathroom. I sighed and decided to search for another one. I found a private bathroom in what I guessed was Lauren's room and quickly did what nature wanted me to. On my way out of her room, I heard commotion going on at the bottom of the stairs.

"C'mon, man…. You're ruining the party… I didn't mean for this to happen… Get back here Allison!" At that, I ran down the stairs and found the source of the commotion. Allison was standing in a corner with Michael and Ryan on either side of her. She looked like she would burst into tears at any moment. I decided not to intervene yet, but Allison met my gaze. As hard as I could, I tried to tell her to tell them the truth, that it works for me and it could work for her. I'm not sure how well I did, but she took a deep breath and stepped between the two boys.

"Listen. I never told either of you that I wanted a relationship or that I was only going to see you. I'm only 17 and I want to live my life the way I want. So accept it, or goodbye." She walked away from the both of them and grabbed another drink. She went into the living room and another guy had already asked her to dance. I smiled.

"Hey Edward." I jumped and turned around.

"Oh, hey Jasper." He smiled at me and we walked down the stairs. "Where's Alice?"

"She probably waiting for me. Nature called." I laughed.

"Me too." We entered the living room and found everyone on their feet and dancing to _Hold it Against Me_ by Brittney Spears. It was favorite on the radio.

Jasper quickly found Alice and they started to dance with the crowd. Again, I felt a little awkward that I didn't come with a date. I looked around and saw a mad Bella sitting on a chair. I walked up to her and she looked up at me with the same glassy stare and a smile.

"Hi Edward!" She jumped up and hugged me tightly.

"Hey Bells. You wanna dance?"

"Sure!"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the middle of the floor. She danced with her back to me, grinding on me and singing to the music. We stayed that way for the remainder of the song and she turned to thank me for the dance.

I grabbed her hand. "One more?" She smiled and nodded just as _What's My Name_ by Rihanna came on.

I made her face me for this song. I could tell she was a little tipsy, not enough to be drunk, but she was a little unbalanced. She swayed with me to the music and we sung the words together. I pulled her face up so she would look at me while we danced, but she looked away and a blush became prominent in her face. I smiled and hugged her close to me.

"Bella, you look beautiful tonight," I whispered to into her ear. She giggled and slightly looked at me.

"Thanks Edward. And you look really good too." She stumbled over her words and her cheeks grew redder.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." She smiled a little and finally looked into my eyes.

It was like the whole party faded into the background, it was just me and Bella in that moment. We both leaned closer to each other until I could feel her sweet breath on my face. She batted her eyelashes a couple of times before closing them and closed the distance between us. She kissed me long and hard, wrapping her arms around my neck. We pulled apart.

"Wow." I breathed. That was wonderful. Bella was wonderful.

Her eyes were wide. "Edward, I'm so sorry. I-I just-" She turned to walk away and caught sight of Jacob. His face was set into a tight line and he whispered something into her ear fiercely when she reached him. He started pulling her to the door, but she wretched herself free and yelled into his face. I couldn't hear what was being said, but I knew neither of them were happy. She turned on her heel and walked back to me.

"Bella? Bella, what happened?"

"Nothing," she spat and led my face to hers. This kiss wasn't the same as the last. It was filled with anger and lust. I didn't mind having her lips on mine, but it just wasn't the same. I pulled away first.

"Bella, just relax for a little, okay?" She wasn't paying attention, though. She was sneering at Jacob. He glared back at her and left, slamming the door behind him. Her face fell shortly after and she walked away from me. I tried to grab her hand, but she dodged it and walked into the kitchen.

No one else seemed to notice the encounter, and for the rest of the night, I never saw Bella. I didn't know if she left, or if she was just relaxing in a spot I couldn't see. I danced with many girls, scored a couple more numbers and had a few more drinks that night. I didn't get tipsy or even drunk easily, so I knew my driving would be fine. To anyone else, I would have seemed like a regular party-goer, having nothing to worry about. But the truth was, I was thinking about Bella the whole time. I hoped she was alright and hadn't tried to go home on foot. When the party started to die down, I thought it was the best time to leave. My brother and sister were already walking out the door with Rosalie and Jasper when I was still looking for Allison. I finally found her in deep conversation with Ryan.

"I'll call you later." She nodded at his sentenced and caught my gaze. Her eyes were a little glassy, but she wasn't losing her footing yet. She kissed Ryan and followed me through the kitchen so we could leave.

On our way I finally saw Bella. She was sitting at the dining table, with a huge bottle of Vodka in her hand. Her shoulders were shaking with her all too familiar silent cry. I looked at Allison who rolled her eyes and motioned to Bella. I gave her an apologetic look for making her wait and sat down next to Bella.

"Bells?" She looked over at me and her eyes were bloodshot from crying and the alcohol. "Bella? Are you okay?"

"Edward?" She slurred my name and I knew this wasn't going to be good. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh no you're not. I'm taking you home. C'mon." I grabbed her arm, but she started to try to fight me off.

"Just leave me here, Eddy! I want to finish my drink." She reached for the empty bottle, but I put it out of her reach.

"Your drink is done. C'mon now." I yanked her off the chair and half-carried her to where Allison was standing.

"She is _not_ drunk." Allison rolled her eyes again. "Where are you taking her anyway? You can't take her to her house where her police dad will find out there was alcohol at a teen party…"

"I know that. I'm gonna have to take her to my house." We walked to the door, dragging Bella with us.

"Of course you do." And Allison, yet again, rolled her eyes.


	13. NonSober Nights

_**Sorry for the long wait, enjoy. :D**_

* * *

Non-Sober Nights

Allison had to drive my car so I could sit with Bella in the back. She kept mumbling incoherent things about her drink she left behind. Allison kept snorting at the stupid things she said.

"I didn't know she was such a talker." She laughed softly as Bella began to snooze, her head on my lap.

"Very funny Al." She pulled up into my driveway and I carried Bella out of the car.

With the motion, Bella stirred and woke up. Allison tried to get her to go back to sleep by rubbing her head, but she did it a little too hard for it to be soothing. I smacked her hand away as Bella woke up fully.

"Edward," she slurred, "where are we?"

"We're at my house," I said as I set her down. She supported herself on me as I walked her to the door.

"Yeah," Allison added, "you got into a fight with Jacob because you kissed Edward and we had to save your butt."

Bella glared her glassy eyes at Allison and looked at me. "Edward," she couldn't control her loud volume, "I'm so sorry about what happened."

I saw the tears that began to brim in Bella's eyes and quickly tried to think of a way to make her relax.

"It's alright, Bella." I gave her a smile and lightly tickled her rib. She was extremely ticklish and so she squirmed away from me and lost her balance, falling to the floor with a thud.

Allison covered her mouth, but that didn't stop the huge laugh that escaped it. "What's wrong, Bella? Can't keep your balance?"

Bella tried to get up with a furious expression in Ali's direction. "You got a problem?" She slurred so bad, I thought her jaw would fall off.

"Oh please, drunkie." Allison turned her back on us and walked to my front door. I shook my head at her and helped Bella up.

I think alcohol makes people heavier because I could not get Bella up for anything. She kept falling back down or falling on her sides. When I finally used all my might to get her up, I ended up falling backwards with Bella on top of me. We were so close, and in this intimate moment, I couldn't control my emotions. I kissed Bella's cheek and she was shocked when I pulled away. Her eyes became even more hooded and they filled with an emotion I couldn't place. I wanted to kiss her again, but I didn't want to take advantage of her while she was drunk.

"Are you two gonna take any longer?" Allison came back over to us with a huff to help us both up. Bella gave her a small glare. "Yes, Princess? Is there a problem?"

I sighed and walked to the door, the girls following me. They would not stop bickering, I had no idea what to do. When we finally got inside, I shut the door as quietly as I could. I did not want to wake up my parents while the three of us had obviously been drinking. That didn't stop Allison and Bella though. They continued to argue, Bella's voice rising with every word.

"Hey!" I whispered as I covered Bella's mouth with my hand. "C'mon Ali, chill. You know you get crabby when you're tipsy. Just please stop arguing with Bella, you'll wake up my parents."

"Whatever, Edward." She tightened her backpack on her shoulder and walked up the stairs. I finally let go of Bella's mouth when I heard the guest bedroom door shut. That's usually where she slept, but it's also usually where Bella slept. Great, I was in for it now.

"C'mon Bella. You can borrow some of Alice's clothes." I towed her up the stairs and to my room. She sat down patiently and nodded her head when I told her I'd be right back.

I walked across the hall to Alice's room, hoping to God that she wouldn't be too mad about waking her up. I knocked softly on the door and there was no answer. I opened it a crack, peering in and caught no sight of my sister. Hmm, weird. I sent her a quick text to see where she was.

_Hey Alice. Where r u?_

As I waited for her response I looked in her closet for some clothes Bella could wear. I found a set of flannel pajamas she kept on the shelf. They looked big enough to fit Bella, and if I knew my sister…Yup, the tag was still on them. I laughed to myself, but was interrupted by my phone buzzing in my pocket.

_Em n me r staying at the Hale's. Goodnight xoxo_

I nodded to myself, a little bit of rejection jabbing at my heart. Not that I was jealous of my friends, I just sometimes felt left out. It was hard to be surrounded by couples left and right. At school, at home, it's just very depressing at times. I always shook it off, submersing myself into the life I now live. I really didn't have a problem with dating a different girl every week, but it would be nice to have someone who I can call my own. I just didn't want that special someone to be anyone, I wanted it to Bella.

Bella, oh Bella.

Oh crap. I forgot she's in my room.

I quickly walked back to her with the pajamas in my hand. She was sprawled out on my bed, looking up at the ceiling, and I just had to smile at her from the doorway. I stood there for a while before she finally saw me and sat up.

"Alice and Emmett are staying over at the Hale's, so you are welcome to sleep in Alice's bed if you'd like."

She nodded. "Thanks for everything, Edward." She gave me a sloppy smile and I couldn't help but chuckle at her slurred speech.

I handed her the pajamas and one of those new toothbrushes my mom always has lying around. She gave me a smile and went into my bathroom. That was kind of weird. She usually uses Alice's bathroom and I assumed she would since she'll be sleeping there. So why would she use my bathroom?

I pushed the thought aside, and used this as my time to change for bed as well. I changed into flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt, undoing my bed and prepping my pillows. I wondered if I should check on Allison, but I thought better of it. One, she probably didn't want to talk to me right now. And two, she was most likely already asleep; it was already three in the morning. Bella stepped out of my bathroom two minutes later. She had on Alice's pajamas with her hair in a ponytail and all the makeup off her face. She really was a beauty.

"Edward, I-" She suddenly stopped her sentence and covered her mouth. Just as I thought she was going to start talking again she turned around and ran to the toilet. She threw up all the contents in that slim stomach of hers, her body convulsing and shaking. I didn't know what else to do than brush her stray strands of hair back and rubbing soothing circles on her back. When she was finished, I handed her the toothbrush and gave her some privacy.

I went down the stairs to get Bella a cup of water and two aspirins. I climbed the stairs again and entered my room just as Bella exited the bathroom. She took the water and medicine from my hands thankfully and gulped them down. I led her to sit on my bed when she swayed a little bit and I sat next to her, just looking at her and rubbing her back. She stared at her hands for a while, her lips twitching like she wanted to say something. I grabbed one of her hands and she looked up surprised when she felt the electric shock go through our hands.

"What is it, Bella?"

"I…uh…" Her speech became a little clearer. "There's something I've been wanting to do all night."

I dared to hope. "And what is that?"

"Edward," she said a she turned fully to face me. I looked at her expectantly. "Can I kiss you?"

"Bella, you're drunk and I'm not completely sober either. I don't want you to do something you'll regret." I tried to pull my hand out of hers, but she held on tightly.

"I'm sober enough to know this is what I want." She leaned forward, placed her other hand on my chest and kissed my lips softly. I pulled away slowly and she moved closer to me. "Please, Edward. I need this, I need you."

I bit the inside of my cheek to hold my words. I wanted to tell her I needed her just as much, maybe even more. I needed to tell her that I loved her, that I have loved her for a very long time. I just didn't think this was the right time, and I wasn't sure I knew how to say the words.

She giggled. "I can always tell when you wanna say something…" She turned serious again. "You don't have to speak, just show me."

She moved to straddle my lap and placed my hands on her hips. She bent her head down to me to kiss my passionately, and I could no longer control myself. I pulled her closer, one hand going to the back of her neck. Her hands wrapped in my hair and she tugged lightly. I groaned into her mouth and removed her lips from mine to say one last thing.

"Make love to me, Edward."


End file.
